Hidden in the Crypts
by TheZettaFactor
Summary: The Light Stone produces fire for the citizens of Unova Empire. Every year, commoners express their gratitude by having youths ripe at the age of 16 offer it services in an annual ceremony, considered the entrance into independence. One certain ceremony goes into pandemonium, and the Plasma Regime may face an even bigger threat than the rebels who already try to take them down. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note : This is an alternate universe; if you'd like to see what differences this universe has with the mainverse, see below._

* * *

**I Am Not Worthy**

* * *

There was a slight chirping in my ear.

"Hilaaaa!" a cheery voice trilled.

"Hmph... Sleeping in as usual I see..." an unimpressed voice commented.

"... Go away..." I muttered, further burying my face in my pillow.

"Nu-uh-uh!" Bianca's voice ticked. "And... Up!" She whisked the blanket away from me, leaving me exposed to the air.

I growled, embracing my pillow in my arms and hugging it around my head. I curled up in a fetal position. "Bianca, it's cold!" I complained, my voice somewhat muffled from the pillow.

"It's actually quite warm in your room," Cheren's cocky voice corrected me.

"Shut up, Cheren, nobody likes you."

"I like him!"

"No one likes you either, Bianca..." I murmured, followed by a yawn. I slowly and regretfully pried the pillow away from my face. The darkness that the pillow and my closed eyelids supplied was eroding away. "The sunlight... It burns..."

"You haven't opened your eyes yet."

"I'm getting there, Cheren," I retorted as I stretched, followed by another yawn. "Mmmm... So what do you two want today?" I asked, opening my eyes, only to squint them half shut immediately after. I turned to my window. "Oh, hello Pidove," I greeted him, softly scratching his head.

Pidove chirped happily, flapping a wing and inching his head closer to me.

"Hilda... We have to prepare for the ceremony," Bianca reminded me, just a little hint of worry in her voice. "We have to present our acts to the Sages today, remember?"

"Cere-... Oh, right!" I turned to face them. "I forgot, our inspection is at the last minute, right?"

Cheren and Bianca were standing at my bedside in robes that resembled the Sages', except that they were white and were missing the noble mark; a puffy hat.

I felt the smuggest grin grow on my face. "You both look so fancy," I sand mockingly.

Cheren automatically lifted up his hand with a straight face, revealing a third white robe.

I scowled. "Oh."

Cheren frowned. "I don't see how you can forget such an important event like this. Have you forgotten? We have to present our offering to one of the Sages and have him deem it worthy enough as an offering," he explained. "Really, Hilda. You do know how large of an offense missing this appointment is, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I sighed as I grudgingly took the robe from his hand. I fell back on the bed and spread my arms out, cherishing the last few moments of groggy bliss, letting the robe fall on me however it did. I closed my eyes. "Just... Give me a few more, alright?"

"But Hilda... Out inspector is Lord Ghetsis himself!"

"Word is, he's very impatient," Cheren warned me.

"Lord Ghetsis..?" I asked, opening my eyes and staring at the clean, slate, brick ceiling of mine. "I thought he didn't come to these things."

"Well apparently, he is this year. Perhaps it's because this year, King N's age is equivalent to the serving generation's," he spectated. "It could be his own way of paying respects to the Ancient Relic." I could only imagine the funny look on his face. "Hmm..."

"Hilda... Lord Ghetsis is the most powerful Sage," Bianca warned me, worry in her voice. "You remember what he did, right?"

I closed my eyes again. "Fine... Just let me change."

* * *

I left my house and let Pidove shut the door.

Cheren and Bianca were patiently waiting for me.

"Guys... This feels so weird," I declared, holding up my arms and watching the droopy sleeves sag. I chucked. "It feels kinda airy though. I kinda like it," I admitted, swinging my arms and feeling the cloth dangle. "But why did they have to chose the color white? We blend in with all of the roads and houses!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the said works. "I feel like a grunt..."

"Well, white represents youth, purity, innocence..."

"And it's also the same color as the Ancient Relic!"

"Oh yeah," I mused. "The Bright Stone."

"The _Light _Stone," Cheren corrected me with a cautioned voice. He bore a humorless face. "Hilda, reciting the name of the exulted Ancient Relic is seen as a lawful offense, and Lord Ghetsis..." he trailed off.

I nodded. "No need to worry, guys. I got this," I said with a reassuring smile.

"Do you even know what service you're going to offer?" Cheren asked. "Bianca's performing an out-aged Unovian anthem and I'm reciting the history that my research has supplied; those paintings in the shunned part of Chargestone Cave."

"Ooh, from that time when you asked me to bodyguard you?" I recalled thoughtfully. "So those pictures on the blue rocks."

"Hilda..."

I shrugged. "Meh, I'll just wing it."

"W-Wing it?!" Bianca exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Wing it!"

"Wing it."

Bianca fearfully shook her head. "That's a terrible idea! First, you'll get found out! Second of all, these things have time restraints... You always ramble on!"

"I'd advise against it," Cheren agreed, looking mildly surprised. "You know how serious these ceremonies are taken..."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, tediously nodding. "After all, the three of us and every other fifteen year old were taken to King N's Castle last year in preparation for this day. Not including the attendees and the serving generation, that is."

"And don't you want to prepare a good service for King N to see?"

"King N..." Cheren mumbled under his breath. "I don't know what you all see in him."

"Hey," I cut in, holding a hand up, "I don't see anything."

Cheren nodded thoughtfully. "True, but you don't pay any attention to our regimes and law system."

"Point taken," I admitted. "This is why you're trying for a council job and I'm not."

"Maybe you _should_ start paying attention, though."

"Oh, come on Bianca," I sighed. "I've got you two to fill me in," I said smugly, wrapping my arms around both of their shoulders.

"If you did pay attention, you would know that there was a boy last year that 'winged it.' Lord Zinzolin saw this as an offense and had him publicly shamed," Cheren informed me smartly. "Then penalized."

I looked up at the sky. "Huh... Why don't I remember this?"

Bianca spoke with a lower voice. "Because you ditched the ceremony," she reminded me.

"Ooh, right," I remembered fondly. "That's when I met Vict-"

"Shh..!" Bianca hushed me. She looked around and sighed with relief when she saw that no one was listening in. "Let's get moving..."

And with that, the three of us started walking towards Town Square in a rhythmic fashion.

Last year, when everyone was watching the serving generation give their offerings to the Light Stone, I kinda sneaked away and went exploring without the grunts' eyes on me. I came across this abandoned, yellow brick tower that looked incredibly old but had a newly furnished metal lock on it. With the help of Tepig, I melted it off and lo and behold; the legendary pokemon Victini was there. Before that moment, I could have sworn it was just a myth.

"You know that the Sages don't condone venturing out of the main towns and cities," Bianca gruffly reminded me in a hushed tone. "Image how much trouble you can get into if anyone found out..!"

"Keep it down, Bianca," Cheren warned in a more menacing voice. "No mentions of 'Sages' once we get into Town Square, alright? That place is packed with imperial grunts; not these town grow-ups that we're seeing now." Cheren looked to his sides. "Let's just keep walking."

"Look, I think some grunts locked Victini in there in that tower," I gnarled under my breath, "and I still do." I frowned a little. "Until I came along, it was just cooped up in there with nothing to do and nobody to play with! At least he comes around to me in the night every once in a while"

"And I thought it was just a myth until you told us..!"

"Even so, don't talk about it in public," Cheren warned us, but even he sounded like he wanted to go into the topic more. "You know how King N feels about people and pokemon."

I sighed. "Right, right... Keep interaction at a minimal and you can only keep pokemon given to you by a breeder." I rolled my eyes.

That being said, Pidove was actually a wild Pidove that just liked to hang around. Tepig was my only actual pokemon. With Victini being a legendary pokemon and whatnot, I could get into even deeper trouble. I had a looming suspicion that these rules existed solely to keep our precious "King N" into power without offenders, save for the rebels of course; they probably had tons of pokemon.

"Paranoid bunch of-"

"Hilda!"

"Sorry, Bianca..." I murmured grudgingly. "It's just that, Victini's cool... It's because of this that I can't see it too often, and I keep forgetting how much censorship the Sages put on us."

"In any case, we're here," Cheren cut in.

He pointed at the harshly guarded building with a dozen or so imperial grunts marching around it with two at the doorway. It was made of black, sooty bricks that sat in the middle of Town Square. It looked a little out of place with all of our architecture being made with white bricks and whatnot.

Cheren turned to me and kept his voice at a low. "I had just the smallest inkling that you would forget," he revealed, slipping a piece of paper into my hand. "Stay safe, alright?"

"Cheren..."

Bianca and Cheren stepped forward, causing me to come to my senses and quickly take my place between them.

"What is your business here in the regimes' quarter?" the grunt on our right asked.

"We have to present our offerings to the Light Stone this year and Lord Ghetsis must deduct if we are worthy enough to recite to the exulted Ancient Relic," Cheren recited.

The two grunts nodded. "Very well. Lord Ghetsis will see you now." The grunt that spoke opened the bulky metal doors and lead us in. Once we were filed, the silent grunt followed behind and closed the door with a creak.

We were then engulfed in a cape of darkness, but then torches meticulously placed on the walls lit up in a pattern, illuminating the stony corridors in a warm orange light. From the inside, the bricks weren't ashen, but ochre and pure, just like the walls that confined Victini. It had a cavernous, dungeony feel to it.

Like me, Bianca and Cheren were looking from side to sidein awe as we were led away, the only sound being our echoing footsteps through the cramped but never-ending hallway. Moments later, the lead grunt stopped and opened a metal door that was bulky, but not as bulky as the one outside, and the two shooed us in, instead deciding to stay outside and watch the door for whatever reason that was.

The three of us found ourselves in an open but tight-feeling room. In actuality, there was only a person, the chair he sat on, a giant cauldron, and a table before the said person, which was made of the unexpected; stone.

The cauldron was probably as long as the room was, and even in the darkness I could see how polished and golden it was. The metal dish supplied the only light, a cool fire that flickered at a low red.

Such lighting protected Ghetsis' identity; he was mostly overshadowed due to the flame. I could just barely make out his facial features, but not enough to remember his face in the long run. I've only ever seen him at a distance; at last year's ceremony and at maybe one or two significant announcements in Town Square. And that other time...

I shook my head, slightly enough to know I was doing it, but idle enough that no one else would notice.

The red flame flickered on our three serious faces, making the atmosphere a lot more serious than it needed to be.

Bianca was the first to break the silence. "I-I'll present first." She was nervous at first, but quickly gained a humorless tone. It was... Uncanny. If I hadn't known her, I wouldn't have noticed.

Ghetsis nodded but said nothing.

Bianca stepped up and started singing.

I was going to listen to her, but I felt a tug on my ridiculously long sleeve. I turned my head ever so slightly. Cheren was staring ahead, but I noticed his fingers on the tip of my clothing. I faced front again "What is it..?" I asked, keeping my voice at a low.

"Hilda, Lord Ghetsis isn't a man to be fooled with," he warned.

"I know," I hoarsely whispered back. "That's pretty much all you've been saying on the way here..! Quit worrying, I got this."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Cheren shake his head, ever so slightly might I add. "You don't want to end up like your father."

I froze.

Cheren noticed. His voice was void of emotion, but his vibe was sympathetic. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried..."

I felt anger rising to the color of my cheeks as I stared forward at Ghetsis' shadowy figure, my eyes on him like he was the plague. "I... I know," I assured him. "You're a good frie-" I cut myself off when I realized that Bianca was finishing her last note.

The room was silent again, save for the echoing, flickering of the tall flames.

With a motion of Ghetsis' hand, Bianca backed up until she was aligned with us again.

Thankfully, Cheren volunteered. "I'm next."

Ghetsis nodded.

"As an offering to the great Light Stone, I'd like to share some of my knowledge." Cheren paused to see if Ghetsis declined the idea, but he didn't, so he continued. "My friend and I have researched Unovian myths and pasts for quite some time. I'd like to recite the history of Zekrom, King N's mighty steed."

I thought I saw Ghetsis scowl, but it could have been the trick of the flashing embers.

"I've been to many archives and seen actual sources of Zekrom's past and I have learned that Zekrom was once part of an entity. A being. One whole. It has split since and remained dormant in a stone, looking for its probable hero. Perhaps King N is this prophesied hero, the 'Hero of Ideals,' as some sources called him.

"In the process, a carcass of a pokemon was left behind. However, Zekrom is only half of a being. There is a second entity, split into its own... This dormant stone is remaining dormant, waiting for a hero of its own. Perhaps... I have reason to believe that this is the Light Stone, the second dragon, and our offerings are its own attempts at trying to find a hero to awaken it.

"We've only worshiped the Light Stone since King N has found it, shortly after awakening Zekrom. While Zekrom supplied electricity to those of nobility, the Light Stone supplies fire to us all. That mantle behind you, my Lord... It's far too weak to be the workings of the unnamed secondary dragon.

"'The Hero of Ideals,' or King N's title as far as serving us in this war and being the holder of Zekrom, most likely the Dark Stone. I can only imagine what title the holder of the Light Stone claims, or what name the Light Stone even reigns in a non-dormant state. I plan to test this theory when it is my time to present; this knowledge is what I offer the Light Stone."

_'Woah, Cheren... Way to set the bar too high for me.'_ Now I wished I went first.

At this point, Ghetsis was definitely scowling. "And tell me your name."

"Cheren."

"And tell me, Cheren. Do you beleive this folklore to be true?" Ghetsis' voice was mocking, but there was a sinister back tone to it. Almost as if he was hiding something.

Bianca stiffened beside me; whether it was because she got no response while Cheren did or because she was fearful of Ghetsis as his words were not genial in the slightest, I couldn't tell.

I had to admit; I haven't seen Ghetsis many times in my life, but to hear him this close and at his normal volume was... Odd, for lack of a better term.

"I am not sure, my Lord," Cheren answered truthfully. There was a tinge of skepticism in his voice. Had he sensed Ghetsis' slip of qualm as well? "I tent to find out."

_'Does he suspect that Ghetsis is hiding something too?'_

Ghetsis chuckled darkly to himself, cutting himself off short. "Well then, Cheren. You seem like a bright young adult, but easily fooled." His voice was patronizing. "Tell me, where did you hear of such a fairy tale?"

"Fairy tale?" Cheren repeated with great audacity. His back was to us, but Bianca and I could tell that he was somewhat irate now.

_'So much for warning me to be be careful.'_

"With all due respect my Lord, there are paintings I have found in an overlooked section deep in the crypts of Chargestone Cave. I've seen them with my own eyes and came to this conclusion with the assistance of various archives in libraries across Unova. My friend even assisted with the topic."

"Chargestone Cave, you say?" The words rolled out of Ghetsis' mouth like some sort of venomous bliss. Needless to say, he was amused.

I felt Bianca relax just a little. Like I, she had expected Cheren to get some sort of backlash, but he didn't. Ridicule was better than penalization.

"It's unfortunate, but I must inform you that it is necessary to change your offering. Such atrocities shall not be brought to the Light Stone," claimed Ghetsis with a sadistic tone to his voice.

Cheren shook his head.

I would've whistled in a more casual environment. _'Woo! Cheren's got nerve.'_ I would've smirked too, but instead I kept my detached expression.

"Lord Ghetsis, suppose that the Light Stone is the secondary legendary dragon."

"Or suppose that this is all just fable," Ghetsis proposed. "Very well. You may present your offering of this supposed 'knowledge' on the condition that you lay a hand on the Light Stone and proclaim that your words are purely fictitious, meant to entertain."

Cheren paused for a second. "Is there a reason for laying my hand on the Light Stone?" From the tone of Cheren's voice, that wasn't the only thing irking him, but it was definitely the must curious to him.

"None whatsoever." Ghetsis took a sip of wine from the grail situated before him

If I knew Cheren well, he was seeing this as an opportunity to test out his theory, but he did have a point. What was the point of doing such an action? Ghetsis gestured him away, and Cheren defeatedly backed up and realigned with us.

_'My turn, I suppose...'_ I stepped up and cupped my hand below my waist, taking quick looks at the note Cheren slipped me outside. It read, _"My offering to the Ancient Relic is a tangible object that I will bring on the day of the ceremony and lay as an offering." _I frowned. _'Really, Cheren?' _Deciding to revert back to my original idea of winging it, I coughed and placed my hands behind my back. "My offering to the Light Stone is... _Intricate Poetry._"

I still couldn't see Ghetsis' face clearly, but he most definitely did not seem amused.

"I... Love Unova,

An empire like no other.

Led by King N,

I... Feel as safe as I do with my mother."

I kept a straight face the whole time, an accomplishment I was proud of.

Ghetsis balled his fist.

_'Not... Good...' _I coughed. "You know, because mother makes child feel safe all the time?" That sounded so ridiculous that even I was inclined to roll my eyes. _'Well, that's what I get for winging it and saying the first things that come to my head.'_ I pursed my lips. "You see, it's intricate, because minimal words are used, leading one to think; 'Is there some kind of hidden meaning behind this?'"

Ghetsis did not look convinced. "Do you wish to present such an _abomination_ to the almighty Light Stone?" His voice was menacing, but more importantly, threatening.

"..." I didn't want to dig the ditch any more than how deep I just made it. _'Just like my poem,_' I thought with a mental chuckle.

"I take it as an offense that you would even bother to waste a Sages' time with this," he said, raising his voice. "More so during the annual ceremony!"

There was a little voice in the back of my head telling me to quell Ghetsis before I...

_"You don't want to end up like your father."_

I remembered Cheren's words from not too long ago, and that was enough to make me bow and plea a, "Forgive me, Lord Ghetsis." No, I was not scared of the consequences, more so just thinking about them and thinking of how they applied to my father.

"Fortunately, you have caught me at a _pleasant _mood," Ghetsis spoke; despite his claims, his tone was still bitter and challenging. "To show your forgiveness, you must prior to the ceremony stand before the Light Stone and lay both of your hands on it; state your name and your treason, and why such a crime is wrong. You will follow up for the following month in becoming King N's handmaid."

I almost cringed but stopped myself. _'A maid..? But that sounds so boring...'_ I knew that some, if not many, people would be willingly accepting to serving King N first hand, but... It just sounded so _boring_, and Ghetsis probably knew I felt that way too. I stayed bowing but gave a nod of the head to show my understanding. _'So I guess when Ghetsis told Cheren to put his hand on the Light Stone, it was more for shameful purposes than anything.'_

"Now be gone with you three. I have other means to attend to."

On cue, the grunts from outside re-entered to escort us out.

"And one more thing; I expect you to not have a slip of paper when reciting your apology."

* * *

I bust my door open. "AAHH! Finally! Freedom of speech!" I cheered as I ran in and jumped, immediately bunking myself on the couch after bouncing once or twice. I crossed my arms behind my head. "Time to relax."

"Freedom of speech?! Relax?! Hilda! That doesn't apply to you!" Bianca exclaimed as she followed me in. There was a look of severe worry on her face. "What you did... It's a wonder that that's all the punishment you're getting!" She was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"Bianca..."

"Hilda." Cheren followed her through the door. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" I asked.

"Be so... Loose with someone high in the ranks as Ghetsis."

I chuckled. "You tell me, 'Sir Fairy Tale,'" I teased with air quotes.

Cheren shook his head. "What you did was different. You did not take your presence with a sage seriously, and look where that's gotten you."

I scoffed. "I know. Handmaid for a month. Whoop," I said unenthusiastically while twirling my finger in the air.

"That's not the point," Cheren scolded, raising his voice a little. "It's a miracle that that's your only punishment!"

"Punishment?" a fourth voice chimed in as the door opened widely.

Our three heads whipped to the source and saw that it was my mother.

I paled. "Oh man..." I muttered.

She looked angry but overall worried. "What punishment?!"

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. I just have to become an imperial grunt/maid for about a month."

Suddenly, my mother didn't look so angry anymore. "Maybe this'll be good for you."

"What?! Mom!" I exclaimed, getting up from my comfy sitting.

"Well, it may seem like punishment to you, but it's an honor to many others," she pointed out. It was true, but still. I expected support. "And you barely pay any attention to your surroundings. You're so ignorant," she said somewhat apologetically. "As long as nothing is happening..."

"... No, nothing's happening," I assured her defeatedly. I then made my way to the stairs and trekked my way up to my room. I wanted to speak to Cheren and Bianca without interference.

I thought I heard my mother mutter, "It's alright," before hearing Cheren and Bianca follow me upstairs.

"Hilda, you know your mom is just trying to make the best of it," Bianca informed me as we entered my room.

I sighed. "I know, it's just," I claimed as I fell back on my bed. "This whole thing's just a drag."

"Hilda." Cheren meant business. His voice was sterner and more scolding than it was before. He was on the brink of yelling, but not actually yelling; that would be out of character. "You have to take things seriously for once. I've seen graver consequences for less done. We know that in actuality you haven't done anything too bad, but the Sages' see perspective differently."

"Yeah, well Cheren, he saw the slip of paper anyway."

"That's. Not. The _point__," _enforced. "Remember when you lost your father?"

I stiffed. After a pause, I sat up on my bed.

Cheren walked over to me. "How did that make you feel? Your mother feel? The four of us know that he didn't do anything that grave, yet he received such a consequence." He took a cautious seat next to me on the bed with Bianca following in suit so that I was in the middle. "Though you wouldn't be making just your mother mourn. There's Victini, Tepig, all of these villagers, even Bianca. And even me."

_'When Cheren gets emotional, he really means it.'_ I nodded. "Alright... I understand." And this time I meant it. "I'll... I'll try to dial it down in the castle and during the ceremony."

Bianca and Cheren looked like they wanted to stay quiet, just in case something they said would get me to change my mind, so for a while, we just sat there.

"You know, a month with out you will be pretty boring," Bianca finally said. "I know you two were talking earlier, so you didn't get to hear my song, did you?

Cheren and I shook our heads and listened.

_"All my brethren, hear my plea,_

_Unity is the key,_

_Win what fire will be born,_

_This nation will not be torn."_

* * *

**I Am Not Worthy : End**

* * *

I was not originally going to post this, but a friend convinced me otherwise. I was kinda just writing this for myself to get rid of my writers block because I honestly don't want too many people to read this (because this seriously has to be one of the corniest things I've ever written), but my friend said I should at least post it to get some criticism to help my writing, so... Yeah. I'm not actually sure if I'm going to continue this story, but if I do, this'll probably be around the length of each chapter. If you want it continued, do me a favor and just say so, because again, the intention of this chapter was to get rid of writers' block, but my friend is convinced that it's good, so... (I'll take follows as a sign to continue though). If not, I think it can stand alone as a oneshot. A lot of the story extends in my head, so...

Didn't proofread or re-edit, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Now to explain the alternate universe; think of it as Pokemon White's version of Opelucid City in terms of architecture, or even Lentimas Town. Basically, outdated stuff. There is electricity, but that's only accessible by the Plasma Regime (Team Plasma), so technology is pretty much useless in the hands of a commoner. The Light Stone is obviously Reshiram, but no one knows. Team Plasma runs Unova, but pokemon aren't released because N is doing it gradually (because immediately would cause riots, so). Plus, they're in a middle of a world-wide war (LOL, AU headcannon), so yeah, they're going to need those pokemon. The Light Stone produces fire for the civilians of Unova (which is an empire now, not a region) as opposed to making man made fires, hence the people are eternally grateful.

Yeah... That's all I remember at the moment. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : Let's Talk About The Past...**

* * *

I placed my hands forward in mid air.

There was a stern pair of eyes on me, making sure I was doing just as I was told.

"I, Hilda, have committed an act of treason and treachery. For that, I am eternally sorrowful, to not only Lord Ghetsis whom I have offended, but the Ancient Relic, the Light Stone as well. It is my hope that I can redeem myself by serving King N personally for two fortnights. And now, I shall present my service to the great Light Stone." I sighed. "Can we stop now? This is like the twelfth time you made me recite this."

"Very well," Cheren sighed. "I suppose it's gotten through to your thick skull by now," he claimed, crossing his arms and thoughtfully looking away.

"Psh. Thanks a lot," I said jokingly, falling over on my bed and crossing my arms behind my head.

"So have you come up with a new offering yet?" Bianca asked.

I closed my eyes and smiled fondly. "Nope."

"B-But!"

"Hold on, just give me a sec," I cut in. "My... Service is to extend my duty as a handmaid to Lord N for an extra two weeks. I mean, an extra fortnight. There. Done."

"Hm..." Cheren was contemplating something. "You know, that's probably the smartest thing you've said this whole week."

"Oh really?" I jested.

"By doing that, you're showing not only the Sages but King N himself how regretful you are," he explained. "Lord Ghetsis is a sage that likes submission."

I abruptly sat up, a twisted frown on my face. "Hey, I'm not 'submissing' to anything."

Cheren looked me in the eyes. "The three of us know that, but the Sages don't." I opened my mouth to object but Cheren cut me off again. "Really, Hilda... This is the best route to go."

I looked at Bianca for some backup, but she looked at me apologetically, evidently agreeing with Cheren.

I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed. I sighed. "Fine. Just for you guys."

"Thank you," Cheren replied sarcastically. "I'm honored." I felt him sit down on the bed next to me.

"We get to ride a railroad to King N's Castle tomorrow at least," Bianca offered, trying to lift the mood. "It's not too often that we get to use something powered by electricity."

"Ah, electric railroads," I sighed with a smirk on my face. "Hey. Hey. Remember last year?" I nudged Cheren with my elbow.

"You got all giddy and started jumping around the place," Cheren recalled, irritability in his voice from my nudging.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," I said fondly. "Can you imagine having pokemon battles on one of those things?"

"That would be suicidal."

"But fun," I urged. "Come on, a three on three!"

"I don't know Hilda, we're only allowed to battle in gyms," Bianca reminded me.

I sat up and leaned forward, resting my arms on my knees, my feet dangling off the bed. "Last year, these imperial grunts just shoved us in and paid no attention to us during the ride. At all. We can stare like a one hour fight club or something!"

"You're too idealistic," Cheren commented, but there was an unmistakable smile on his face, as suppressed as it was. "As tempting as that sounds, I have no intention of becoming King N's handmaid for a month."

"Point taken, but haven't you ever wanted to try on a grunt's puffy knight's uniform?" I asked. "Just for the heck of it?"

"Before," Bianca admitted, "but a few days ago we already tried on the Sages' robes. It's practically the same, except... Puffier!"

I nodded. "Right... Well, i'm going to bring Tepig along anyway. Maybe on there I'll meet someone who isn't as spineless as you two," I teased. "Plus... I keep forgetting to renew my permit. Tepig hasn't been out in weeks, so hey, maybe this'll be his time!" I smiled. "See the sights and all that!"

Cheren sighed. "There's just no getting through to you..."

"Cheren, I'll be careful." I assured him routinely. "Goodness, let it go. It's only a month or so."

I half expected Cheren to say, "That's not the point," but he remained silent instead.

"..." I waited for the snarky retort that never came. I turned to Bianca.

She shrugged to me and then looked at Cheren. "Hey Cheren, are you alright?"

Cheren kept his head down. "Yes... Just in deep thought."

"About what?" asked Bianca, curious as I was.

"I'm wondering why Lord Ghetsis let her off so easily," he explained, looking up. "I honestly expected impoundment."

"So did I," Bianca agreed. "But why handmaid of all things?"

"I bet he was just trying to tick me off," I answered with a swat of air.

"Perhaps, but the Sages like to make a big deal out of nothing. This was hardly a repercussion. Some people work their lives just to serve under the King."

"Well I'll just count my blessings."

"I'm still a little suspicious," Bianca admitted.

"As am I, but what's there to find out?" Cheren asked.

"True..." Bianca looked up at my wall clock. "I should be getting home soon." She looked at Cheren. "Cheren?" Bianca's face seemed somewhat smug, or even excited.

"I need to make sure Hilda knows what she needs to do."

"I already know what to do!" I objected, but went unheard.

"Alright Cheren," she said gleefully. "Please make sure, I expect her to know by tonight. Bye!" she said as she headed for the stairs.

I gave an over-dramatized sigh and got up on my feet. I routinely held out my hands, suppressing the roll of my eyes, and reached forward as if my hands were around the Light Stone. "I, Hilda-"

"Hilda." Cheren looked me in the eyes, followed by a shake of his head. He looked away. "It's not that. I know you've got it memorized. You're brighter than most, despite you not using the potential..."

I raised an amused eyebrow and sat back down next to him. "That so?"

Cheren crossed his arms. "The Sages may be ruthless, but we barely know anything about King N himself. He's been sheltered from us for as long as his reign has begun."

"A young King at the age of three, smart as a button, whoop-dee-dee," I chanted unenthusiastically, twirling my finder. "Hey. That rhymed! Ha!"

Cheren ignored my little outburst. "It was obvious to many that King N was wise well beyond his three years."

"Yeah, well we were tested at three and you and I were the only ones out of our whole age group in the whole Unova Empire to get the same title," I added. "I can understand you, but me? Surely, this test is messed up. That's why I denied to voyage to N's Castle as an instant councilman when I turned fourteen, but why did you?" I inquired. "Aren't you going for councilman as your niche?"

"I wanted to earn the position, not receive it as a handout," Cheren explained. "I also didn't want to miss out on certain opportunities here, like... You are clever, you just ignore the talent," Cheren said, cutting himself off.

I shrugged. "I suppose, if you want to think that." I sighed dreamily. "I guess, being_ smart_ in _this _village just isn't fun enough for me."

"I-" Cheren sighed. "I suppose I can give you the routine speech of 'self confidence' after you come back..." Cheren paused. "Speaking of_ fun_, Bianca and I were thinking about spending the night with you," Cheren revealed. "She wants to sneak around without our parents' knowing and camp out in the woods, sneaking around grunts and bonding with our pokemon."

"Just like when we were younger..." I nodded, a nostalgic smile on my face. "Good times..."

"You will be missing for a whole month and a half so Bianca thought this would be a good idea," Cheren revealed. The reluctance in his voice implied that he was believing otherwise. "I take it that you'll be joining us?"

I nodded. "Heck yeah!"

* * *

I watched the wall clock, ticking its hand, anxiously waiting for exactly midnight. From there, I'd have three minutes to escape.

_'3... 2... 1!'_ I sprung from my bed and ran to my closet, whisking the tattered pack away from its comfy place on my disheveled shelf.

I wasn't wearing my sleeping clothes, instead my usual daytime attire; a rucksack-material shirt, and some woolly, breezy, long pants. I had pre-packed my sleeping clothes and my flowy white robes in the pack.

I hopped onto my bed and then crawled over to the window. I opened it slowly, trying to keep the noise at a minimal.

The air rushed in; it was cool and breezy, gently swiping my hair away from my face. The moonlight hit my face like a gentle caress. With a smile, I enjoyed the sight of the stars and the full moon for a few seconds.

I finished my appreciation of the single white moon and the small white specks taunting the bleak black horizon and hopped out the window, landing deftly but soundly on the cracked shingles that were my roof. I stayed put for a second, surveying the rood for any patrolling grunts, and upon seeing none, inched my way to the edge of the roof.

I felt nostalgic. The ceremony taking place tomorrow, or rather later today, was basically an entrance into independence; in other words, my dreaded adulthood. I wanted to be a carefree nine year old again. However, that was impossible, so this invitation from Cheren and Bianca was a well-needed comfort treatment.

Once I got to the edge, I threw my duffle bag off of the roof and onto the dirty, dusty, road, trying to make as least noise as possible. The fire from the streetlamps highlighted the mini dust cloud resulting from the impact. Why the Plasma Regime didn't just make electric based streetlamps like they did around the castle I never got.

_'Why are we reduced to just fire?'_ I thought, looking away and back at the ground. I took aim to miss the duffle bag and jumped off the roof, landing near inaudibly. My boots scraping the ground made a dust cloud of its own.

"H-Hilda?!" the high-pitched voice came from behind me. Someone was at my door.

I whipped around.

Cheren and Bianca were staring at me, immensely confused. Their pokemon were sleeping in their arms. "What are you doing?" she asked, bringing her lantern upwards to light my face better.

"Sneaking out," I answered plainly. "Hold on, I just gotta get Tepig from my backyard."

"You know, your mom isn't here..."

"Yeah, I know.

"So why..?"

"This way's more fun," I explained with a smug grin.

"I told your mother prior to this that we were taking you out for the night," Cheren informed me with a matter-of-factly voice. "She doesn't know what we're doing, but she knows that you're out. It's _our _parents that don't know our whereabouts."

"What the heck, Cheren?!" I frowned. "That ruins all the fun!"

"Let's just go before the grunts make their rounds here," Cheren offered as he took the lantern from Bianca and walked some distance away. He turned back to me. "Get Tepig; once you do, we'll have to remain quiet for the whole trip, but just until we're at the forest. You _can_ handle that, can't you?" he asked me sarcastically.

"Nope, but I'll try," I offered sassily as I ran back to grab Tepig.

* * *

"I miss these times, ya' know?"

The three of us were lying down in the woods in a triangle formation, the lantern situated in the center as a makeshift campfire; had it been a real campfire, the smoke would be too recognizable, and we would be found evading curfew. Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig were sleeping soundly around it, welcoming the minimal warmth; the three hadn't been too ecstatic to have been woken up for a little excursion.

"Looking at the stars... Having the wild pokemon come out during the middle of the night and snuggle against us in our sleep," I reminisced. "If our parents knew we were interacting with non-bred pokemon, they'd kill us." I glanced over at Tepig sleeping before me. "This was before we were all old enough to go to a breeder and get a pokemon."

"You'd sleep in a tree," Bianca joined in. "Cheren and I could never climb one like you could."

"That one day where I mistook a Pansage's tail for a branch," I recalled with a smug smile. "That was the day I decided I _had _to get a pokemon."

"And then you nagged us about getting one each as well so yours wouldn't get lonely," Cheren added in.

"Aw, come on Cheren, you know you love Oshawott," I teased.

Cheren made a sound of mild annoyace but didn't object.

"I remember this one time a Munna came to us," Bianca reminisced. "I thought I was hallucinating and freaked out."

"Then we had to go on the run that day; your screaming attracted so many grunts."

"Well, at least it was fun."

"For you," Cheren sharply corrected.

"Meh." I shrugged, not that they could see.

"They almost found us that one time, but that Munna saved us," Bianca added in. "I've wanted a Munna since, but breeders are only allowed to breed Tepigs, Oshawotts, and Snivies."

"Oh well, that's one reason I'll never be a breeder. Too little diversity." I sighed to myself.

Cheren noticed. "Hm..?"

"Just thinking... We're going to be legally independent tomorrow, and I still don't know what I want my niche to be," I admitted. "Cheren, you're going to work towards trying for a council job, and Bianca, you already have a head start!" I wanted to frown, but I couldn't. "You're already a Professor's apprentice."

"_Assistant,_" she corrected. "I've looked on Professor Juniper's lab notes one time, and it just looks too complicated for me," she admitted shyly. "Well... What do you like?" she asked me. "What interests you?"

I sighed. "Dunno. Anything not boring, I suppose..?"

"If you don't chose by age twenty, they're going to ship you out to King N's Castle and train you to become a grunt," Cheren warned me. "That may include N's person handmaid, with the experience you'll gain tomorrow anyway."

"I already knew that," I replied. I pursled my lips and closed my eyes. "Council is just too formal for my taste and a professor's apprentice... _Lab assistant_... Is just too set in stone." I thought for a second. "You know, for a while, I've been considering becoming a field grunt, but I know nothing about the Plasma Regime," I admitted.

"Don't you think that's a combination of formal and restricting?" asked Cheren in a smart tone.

"Yeah, but it has the most action, the most pokemon interaction, the most travelling around..." I paused for a second. "Doesn't pay too bad either. I could buy more than a two story house, which is really just two rooms. I still feel guilty about making my mom sleep in the living room/kitchen hybrid." I opened my eyes. "I guess apprentice has just a bit more pokemon interaction, but as a field grunt, I'd have a less watchful eye on me." I sighed dreamily. "Pokemon are like little kids. They're just so fun to be around. And if I'm a grunt, maybe I'll get to try out one of those capsule things!"

"A pokeball?" asked Bianca. "You know, we have a lot of those in the lab."

"Yeah, but imagine if I had one for myself?" I asked. "The only people who are allowed to even own one are grunts, Sages, and King N. Save for the rebels who obtain them illegally of course."

Cheren cut in. "I think your view of field grunts are glamorized," he mused. "If Unova's ever brought into the war, you'd be on the front lines. Plus, most of Unova is uncharted; you'd be in danger a lot, and most likely, targets of the rebels."

"Yeah, but Unova's neutral in this thing," I retorted.

"But what if an empire attacks us..?" Bianca pointed out. "We can't stay neutral forever."

"The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Empires may be in one giant alliance, but the Kalos Empire is pretty formidable itself, from what rumors I've heard anyway..." I muttered. "The Plasma regime practically censors anything foreign, so I wonder how they stand... Are they more advanced than we are? Are we really advanced?"

"That's not the point," Cheren cut in. "If we're ever brought into this war, field grunts will be the first to fight back."

"I'm... Okay with that," I admitted. "I don't know why, but I find danger exhilarating... Danger excites me."

"Yes, we know, you're a masochist."

"What?" I objected. "No I'm not!"

Cheren ignored me. "Sure, field grunts explore uncharted lands of Unova, but being a _grunt_, it's probably a lot more restrictive than you think."

"I agree," Bianca chimed in. "You see every grunt we pass? They're always so stiff." Bianca's voice started to tremble a little. "It's like they break your soul until you're just some robot working for the government..." I could imagine her shivering at the thought. "Scary..."

"That won't happen to me though," I objected. "Plus... I got nothing else up my sleeve, unless either of you have any bright ideas."

There was a pause.

"Breeder?" Bianca finally asked. "I mean, if you like pokemon so much..."

"Because there's not enough diversity, 'member? Plus... Not enough adventure."

"Hm... Cheren thought about ti for a second. "What about a field operator?"

"Field grunt?"

"Field operator," Cheren affirmed. "They used to be called 'trainers' until the rebels took up that title..."

"Cheren, is this 'field operator' gig legal?"

"Of course." Cheren scoffed. "The rebels _took _the name 'trainer.' It was only changed to field operator as to not arouse confusion," he explained.

"Hm... So what does it do?" I asked. "Is it fun? How does it pay?"

"The business of a field operator is semi-private, semi-law."

"Huuh, like a double agent," I compared with a deep interested. _'Probably not, but hey... That sounds cooler,'_ I thought smugly. "Continue."

"You'd have to situate yourself at a laboratory," Cheren explained.

"Oh, like me!" Bianca chimed in.

Cheren probably nodded. "You'd first need a contact in a laboratory, and that's Bianca... Maybe Professor Juniper by extension."

"A lab job?" I asked, losing my enthusiasm.

"No, not exactly," Cheren rejected. "You just answer back to a lab."

"This is... Confusing."

"If you stop cutting in, I'd be more than happy to explain."

"Alright, go for it."

Cheren paused, waiting for any more interruptions, but once there were none, continued. "You get this device called the 'pokedex.'"

"Oh, Professor Juniper has a handful of those!" Bianca chimed in. "They're devices that hold information about pokemon from all over; what they look like, where they live, habits, history... It's even electronic!" Bianca seemed very impressed. "All of this happens by catching a pokemon in a pokeball, and-! Oops, sorry Cheren..."

"Wait, I get to interact with pokemon _and _use electronics?"

"Let me finish," Cheren said, not at all too pleased that he kept getting cut off. "You travel across Unova, mapping territories like field grunts, but unlike field grunts, you actually get to capture pokemon."

"With pokeballs?"

"Yes."

I smiled. _'Awesome. I'm liking this so far.' _Just the sound of being a trainer was making me excited.

"Similar to a field grunt, you'd be trained to battle _professionally_ instead of our little trials in the gym. You'd also have some power in exerting justice as an authoritative figure would."

"Catching pokemon, battling freely, travelling..." I listed off. "That's perfect!" I exclaimed excitedly, throwing my arms above my head. Since my head lost its pillow, my hair fell into the soft, loamy soil. Despite the feeling of dirtiness, I found it oddly comforting and mysteriously foreshadowing. "Why aren't more people trainers?! I'm going to be a trainer!"

"_Field operators_," Cheren corrected me. "We wouldn't want anybody to think that you're a terrorist."

"That would be bad," commented Bianca. "This does sound like it should be a popular profession, but I haven't even heard of it... Why aren't more people field operators?"

"They're dangerous, thought differently dangerous than field grunts, and hard to come across."

"Hard to come across?" I echoed. Then I sulked. _'Thanks for getting my hopes up, Cheren.'_

"I'm quite certain you'll pertain a position," Cheren assured me. "It requires contacts in both a renowned laboratory and in the government." He paused. "It also requires a specified intelligence level, but you also have that."

"Bianca's an assistant, and Cheren, you're a shoo-in for a council job!" My trademark smirk made its way back onto my face. "Terrific!"

"Then... Our futures are all settled!" Bianca joined in. "Even when we're all grown up... We'll all still be in contact!"

"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Cheren.

"I don't know... I just thought that maybe we'd all be separated somehow," Bianca admitted. She was probably fiddling with her fingers. "But with us all connected through Hilda, we're definitely not!"

"I suppose so..."

"Anyway, what time is it now?" I asked. "What time do we have to be in Town Square?"

"In the afternoon," answered Bianca.

"What? That late?" I asked. "Last year, we had to be there at dawn!"

"They're throwing the ceremony right before dusk so that it ends with a sunset," Cheren explained. "The sages believe that this change of scenery will please the Light Stone."

"Ah... Alright, it makes a little sense."

"... I really don't want you to leave for that long," Bianca said reluctantly. "Sure, a month's a month, but we have so little time until we have to devote half of our lives to our professions..."

"Not to mention that you're bumping it up to a month and a half."

"Aw come on guys, don't get all sentimental," I replied. "What's the worst that can happen? Oh, I got it! I fall in love with King N, he falls in love with me, he marries the help, and I become queen of Unova! And then I forget all of the little people."

"Hilarious." Cheren sounded unamused. "Just remember to be an obedient little handmaid."

I scowled. "But I'm not."

"Yes, you aren't, but _pretend_."_  
_

"Aye-aye, sir."

"Hilda..." Bianca joined in, showing her worry.

"I'm a maid for a month. And a half. How could I possibly mess anything up?" I asked.

"Just by... Being... You..?" Bianca answered unsurely. She giggled awkwardly.

"I support that statement," Cheren added in after a moment of silence.

"Alright, alright, I got it guys," I said with a sigh. "I'm a good little handmaid with no fun in her life. Whoop."

"That's all we ask," Cheren said smugly.

"But look on the bright side," Bianca offered. "We've only seen N's castle from the outside, but it's huge! You'll have a lot of exploring to do."

I smiled. "Yeah... I suppose I could make the best of it."

"Anyway, we should get around to sleeping," Cheren suggested. "We can stay up next time when you get back, but there may not be a next time if none of us show up at the ceremony."

"Point taken. 'Night all," I said, crossing my arms behind my head and taking one last glance at the sky before closing my eyes.

"..."

"..."

"Cheren, aren't you forgetting something?" Bianca finally asked.

"..." He paused. "No."

Bianca made a sound of discomfort. "Alright."

I blinked an eye open. "What are you talking about?"

"We're just really going to miss you..."

I closed my eye. "Yeah, yeah. It's a month and a half, you can manage."

"Yeah..." Bianca paused. "Goodnight, Hilda, Cheren. And Hilda, don't worry about waking up; if neither of us can, we'll drag you on to the railroad ourselves."

"Heh. Yeah." I yawned. "The night feels great... We should start doing this again."

Bianca made a sound of agreement and the three of us drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**... and Let the Future Catch up : End**

* * *

Okay, a few more universe differences : Imagine everyone wearing stereotypical village wear from the age of feudalism. Hilda doesn't tie up her hair, Bianca doesn't have a fluffy hat, but at least Cheren has his glasses. There are streetlamps, but instead of light bulbs, they're filled with flames produced by the Light Stone.

Since I really do only write this during my writer's block, I'm not likely to re-edit my chapters, so please excuse any mistakes. I didn't re-write this one or the last.

Thanks for reading, and to future reviewers, followers, and favoriters.

Next chapter : The trip to N's Castle and possibly the ceremony.

* * *

_Guest Review Responses :_

Guest : Thanks. And maybe it will, maybe it won't. Sorry, but I don't exactly like to give straight answers XD

Former Writer : Thanks, and that seems to be everyone else's deduction. Hopefully I didn't disappoint with this chapter, I feel like it was just the three of them endlessly talking. Thanks for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Excitement in a Trainer's Life...**

* * *

It felt warm... Really warm.

My head felt hot... Like a fire...

Fire...

...

"FIRE?!" I exclaimed, jolting straight up with wide eyes. "G-Gah! Cold!" I exclaimed, feeling icy cold water on my head, dousing my hair. I whipped around.

Tepig was standing just where I had been lying down, smiling right back up at me mischievously. He snickered.

Cheren was standing behind him, Oshowatt as his feet. He was pointing at a scorched patch of grass, Oshawott dutifully complying and using a water gun attack to quell the flame.

I scowled. "Ha-ha... Very funny," I commented with a smut as I matted down my soaking locks. I pursed my lips in annoyance when some remained sticking to my face.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up," Cheren argued. "Today is an important day."

"We were going to drag you, but your hair was already dirty enough."

I turned around. "'Morning Bianca."

She gave me a smile.

I looked up and frowned. "It's not dirty anymore..."

"That was our intention," Cheren ensured me as he walked into my vision. He was holding Oshawott in his hands.

I felt Tepig's weight come on my shoulder. By habit, I reached up to pet him.

Meanwhile, Bianca's Snivy was perched on her head like a sun visor; he curled up right above her forehead and wrapped his vines around her head.

"How's your first time camping out?" I asked Tepig.

Tepig fawned over my scratching.

"Pretty good, huh?" I turned to Bianca and frowned. "I see that you don't have to wake up Snivy..."

"Snivy doesn't have to change into a white robe," she retorted, ticking her fingers both ways in a somewhat patronizing matter.

I sighed. "Yes, mother..." It was then that I noticed the two of them were already in their own respective robes. _'I hope today's the last time I'll have to wear mine.'_

Bianca giggled. She smiled; she always seemed to enjoy our raillery.

"We'll get a head start walking back to town," Cheren decided.

"Yeah, yeah..." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my duffle bag. "I'm guessing we're going to leave these here overnight..?"

"You slept in so late that we didn't have time to stop by our houses again," Bianca explained.

I felt guilty all of the sudden. I gave an irritated a sigh. _'Didn't say goodbye to Mom...'_

"We'll tell her while you're changing," Cheren offered. He always seemed to read my mind.

"Thanks," I replied, getting the robe out of my pack.

"Let's meet in Town Square, okay?" Bianca said as I heard the two of them start to walk away.

* * *

On my way to Town Square, I had crossed paths with Cheren and Bianca again.

They handed me a package from my mother, apparently a goodbye present, even though it was only a month and a half. Much to Bianca's dismay, I had decided to open it once I was at King N's Castle; that way, I had something to actually look forward to.

After pocketing the package under my robe, I flicked a wet lock of hair from my face. "Cheren, my hair's still wet..." I groaned as we walked around the dirt road.

"But it's clean," Bianca offered.

"It's getting my robe wet..."

"It'll dry by the time we get there," she assured me.

"Honestly, do you even care about the robe?"

"Well no, but..." I admitted, pausing. "We're leaving behind a trail of water drops," I complained.

Tepig on my shoulder snorted.

Bianca made a sound of uncertainty.

Cheren sighed. "Are you just trying to make us angry?"

"Well, not _angry _per say..."

Bianca sighed this time. "You're annoying," she muttered, but made it clear that she was kidding. "I-I mean, not really..!"

I playfully rolled my eyes. _'Just in case I couldn't tell?' _I pursed my lips. "Ya' know, I've been thinking about this for a lot the past few days... I know a month in a half isn't a long time, but I'm going to miss this."

"Well, you're going to come right back to it..."

"That I'm not too sure of Bianca," I admitted. "Thing is... How far can you go in your career in a month? And Cheren, same goes for you."

"Uh... But it's not likely to happen!" Bianca assured me, but there was just a bit of wavering in her voice. "Even if it did, we're going to stay in contact, aren't we?"

"And you are going to write letters from King N's Castle and back here," Cheren added.

"I'm still kinda concerned about the castle though," I admitted, albeit reluctantly. "I highly doubt it's going to happen, but everyone that's been in and out of there... Bianca, you brought it up. They're basically emotionless. Killjoys. And I'm confident that that won't happen to me, but what if it's not something of my own willpower?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cheren, his voice getting somewhat lower.

"I don't know... I feel like there's something scummy about that pla-OW!" I shot my head at Bianca. "You nudged me! _You_! I mean if it was Cheren, but it's so out of character fo-" I cut myself off.

Bianca's face was devoid of her usual giddiness. She wore a hard stare.

I sighed and faced front as we came to a halt. "We're here, aren't we?"

Bianca had most likely cut me off due to the excessive number of people in Town Square. It was much quieter than I had expected, so I didn't even notice our arrival.

Town Square was a plethora of whites; the teenagers clad in white, the grunts also clad in white, and the also white architecture. Most people were quiet, routinely waiting their place in line. Any speaking was kept at a minimal.

The only thing standing out was the Regimes' Quarters, a building I was not too fond of; last time I laid eyes on it, I was condemned to be an ephemeral handmaid. Behind it were the thing, cold, metal gates that kept us separate from the railroad. The train was already in the station and there was a long line winding around the square, seemingly unorchestrated, as teenagers already past the gate were pouring into respective train cars.

_'We always get so tense when imperial grunts come over to the village...'_ I rolled my eyes at the thought but said none of it aloud. I took Tepig off of my shoulder and held him out with both hands. "Eh. At least it won't be so lonely in the castle," I claimed as I brought him back in and held him in my arms. "If they let me bring you, anyway."

Tepig made a slight sound of worry. He looked up at me with a somewhat pleading face.

My eyes arched down, in both pity and guilt. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll let you come along in the castle." I gave him a reassuring smile and then faced front. _'I hope...'_

* * *

Being the last ones to arrive at Town Square, the three of us were at the end of the tiresomely long admission line. We were ushered into the last train car.

To my delight, there were only about a dozen or two people in it; while this may have seen a lot, this train car was only as large as a gym battleground -which was only a few paces- , not the gym itself, and were usually packed with over five dozen people, to the point where it was impossible to even take a step in front of you, as someone else was standing there. This was the reason why all of the train car ceilings had handles sprouting from the top.

This was perfect for my plans...

I smiled and looked around. _'Perfect...' _I thought contently. _'Almost everyone has a pokemon.'_

The three of us dutifully sat down at the far end of the train, the back, as the grunts shut the train car with a cold, echoing, metal sound.

Everyone seemed to be more or less excited to be traveling to King N's Castle; the tiny train car erupted with small chatter once the grunts left the car.

_'A pity. They don't know that the real highlight is right here,'_ I thought to myself smugly, smirking to myself. I took Tepig from my lap and put him on my shoulder.

Tepig made a sound of confusion but didn't gripe.

I leaned over to Bianca with a stupendous smile on my face. "Second time on a railroad and we have elbow room this time..!" I mumbled to her, stifling a giddy giggle.

"We have _seats_ this time!"

"And similar to last time, you can't stay still in your seat," Cheren joined in at regular volume. "Honestly, you're too easy to amuse."

"It's a _train_!" I objected, leaning towards Cheren.

"Indeed. And?"

"Well... It _moves_!"

Bianca giggled next to me.

Finally, the train creaked to life and with a jolt, came to a slow start.

I smirked and stood up, using one hand to secure Tepig and using the other to grab on the nearest support handle.

'"... Hilda?" inquired Bianca, but I ignored her.

Taking another cautious step, I slammed my leg forward and quickly let go of my current handle, choosing to grip a close rone.

Some people stopped talking to look at me, while others remained completely oblivious until I started shouting.

"Hello, good people! My name is Hilda!"

"Oh dear..." Cheren sighed from behind me, probably shaking his head in his lap.

By now, everyone was looking up at the crazy lady standing in a vacant, moving, train.

I used my free left hand to place Tepig on my head and then put my hand on my hip. "Starting _now_, this train car is a one hour fight club! A moving gym if you will! So, come at mee!" I trilled gaily with a ridiculous smirk.

The train jolted and shook, picking up speed; it accelerated by tons in mere nano seconds.

I almost fell back but didn't let the shock show on my face. My right foot stood firm, my grip on the handle tightening.

The wind resistance from outside could be heard. There was a rhythmic clinking sound coming from below the tracks.

A particular boy sitting an isle down on my right spoke after almost falling out of his seat. "Battle on a moving train?!" He was somewhat irate, a trait which seemed to surprise the Oshawott by his side.

I gave a stern nod back, my face unfaultering. "Heck yeah!" I cheered back. "This is a _once in a life time_ opportunity, people!"

"Th-That's ridiculous!" he judged. "Be you mad?"

"You're crazy!" the girl sitting next to him joined in.

I laughed haughtily. "Perhaps!" I bellowed with a grand smirk. "Come on, someone! Anyone! I've been looking forward to this all day!" I invited, taking my hand off of my hip and cupping it over my mouth.

All around, I got looks of both fear and irateness.

"Listen to this foolish girl!"

"No one is interested! Doesn't she see that?!"

"B-Battling outside of a gym is illegal, and there are grunts around..."

Comments such as that kept going around; the crowd was getting worked up.

I frowned. _'This isn't as exciting as I had hoped.'_

"Hilda, sit down..!" Cheren hissed from behind me.

I turned back and gave him a smut, all the while shaking my head, and then faced front. "You are _all_ killjoys!"

Finally, a boy whom I hadn't noticed because he was sitting far across from me, for I had been looking at the sides, mirrored my smirk. He sat up, a Scraggy on his lap, now in his hands, and took a step forward. He held the Scraggy in his one arm and used the other to hold onto a handle.

The Scraggy, not liking its position, made grunting sounds as it wrestled out from under his arm and ran up to his shoulder, hugging his head for support on the moving train.

It was then that I realized just how tightly Tepig was holding onto my head.

"Challenge accepted," the boy said nonchalantly.

The train-goers suddenly went quiet and stared back and forth between the two of us; they were whispering expressions of mild shock to one another.

"Ah, a Scraggy," I observed, bringing my hand to my chin in slight awe. "You must be the son of a grunt, yes?"

The boy looked unsure before nodding. "Yes."

"Tell me your name, you oh-so formidable challenger," I playfully teased.

"Hilbert," the boy claimed courtly. He seemed to sense my jocose tone.

"Lovely. We could be twins," I jested.

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

"First move's on the challenger," I offered slyly. I put my hand forward, signalling for Tepig to get off of my head.

Tepig snorted in understanding as he sloppily jumped off of my head, making my hair into a bird's nest, and landed just as sloppily onto the train ground; he almost tripped sideways and was clearly having trouble simply standing on the moving platform.

I was getting pretty excited. No, that was an understatement. It must have shown on my face, for Hilbert chuckled.

"Hmph, so be it," he replied in an unwavering tone. He pointed forward.

Scraggy had a change in demeanor and swiftly jumped off of Hilbert's shoulder and landed deftly on the moving platform. Flawlessly.

"Scraggy, Hi Jump Kick!"

Scraggy took off into the air and bolted forward, working with the momentum of the train.

"Tepig, Flame Charge!"

Tepig became engulfed in his own rickety flames, fighting against the momentum of the train.

The two collided, immediately resulting in both of them to be knocked back. Scraggy yelped in impact against his trainer, but Tepig was not as fortunate in receiving a cushy landing.

"Tepig!" I called out as I whipped my head behind me.

There was some gasping among the spectators, some even getting on their feet.

I watched him clash with the cold metal walling of the train, right next to Bianca's head.

Bianca shrieked in surprise, jolting her Snivy awake.

_'No time for concern, I hear that real battles don't stop after injury.'_I turned back to a smug Hilbert and pointed at his Scraggy, now at his feet and raring to continue. "Rollout!"

Tepig grunted from behind me and then I saw a boulder, him obviously mid-attack, roam past my feet, creating a clanking sound against the metal floor.

Hilbert looked mildly surprised but overall content. "Headbutt!"

"Miss, and then use defense curl!"

Hilbert looked confused at my actions.

Tepig in boulder form and Scraggy passed each other, Scraggy skidding to a halt and almost falling over due to the train, and Tepig making a u-turn and stopping short, twirling from a boulder to a shiny crystal orb.

"Scraggy, Chip Away!"

I smirked. _'He got his own hopes up.'_

Tepig broke out of his crystal ball carcass and then braced himself for an incoming Scraggy.

_'Wait, and... Now!'_ "Take Down!"

Only milliseconds, Tepig charged forward and knocked into Scraggy head on before Scraggy could even react. Scraggy screeched and tumbled backwards until the rickety train caused him to crash backwards.

By now, Cheren and Bianca had gotten the hint that their spot would be the prime of our fight and had moved somewhere else.

"Head Smash!" I ordered.

Tepig came charging into my sight and with assistance with the momentum and the train, clashed into the unrecovered Scraggy. The Scraggy wrenched in pain as Tepig backed up, revealing a now fainted Scraggy.

The train car erupted into cheers. "Me next, me next!" I heard a couple of people screech.

I turned to Hilbert. "Good ma-" I looked down. "Huh?"

Tepig was glowing white again. There were gasps among the crowd, but the train went quiet.

_'No!'_ I felt my eyes widen. "No, Tepig! Come on, you can fight it!" I said desperately as I knelt by him.

By some miracle, Tepig stopped glowing and collapsed to the ground with exhaustion.

I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness... This happens way too often for me to be at peace."

"This happens often?" asked Hilbert from across me. Somehow, he had managed to get Scraggy in his arms.

I nodded. "Yes... After almost every time that we battle."

"Why don't you let the light pass and see what happens?" he asked smugly.

"Well, you didn't get your pokemon at a breeder," I retorted. "He told me that when a pokemon glows white, something fatal may happen to him... I fear that soon Tepig's time will come, but it's only been two years and this has been happening since..."

"Oh, of course..." the boy replied, but it seemed forced. "But the battle's not over yet," he said, pulling out a diamond shaped object from his robe. He crushed it in his grip and sprinkled the dust over Scraggy. "This battle is much too intense for it to be over so soon."

I stood up, mirroring his fleer. "Ah, a revive. You're a sneaky one," I teased, stealing a glace at Tepig. _'He looks like he's still good to go.'_

Scraggy sat up with a jolt and with one good look at his trainer's face, jumped from his arms and faced his adversaries.

The cheering erupted again; it started to feel like a real fight club: people chanting our names, random "wooing," and that eager crowd with eyes on us.

"I suppose my turn was the revival, so it's your first move this time."

I nodded. "Very well. Tepig! Defense Curl!"

Tepig rolled up in a crystal ball.

"Chip away!"

"Stay like that!"

Scraggy started speeding towards Tepig, his arms out.

"Now, break the shell!"

Tepig broke out of his defense curl, ephemerally blinding Scraggy who was but a few inches away.

"Flame charge!"

Tepig growled as he engulfed himself into flames, crashing into the unsuspecting Scraggy. He writhed in agony, but Tepig didn't stop.

"No! Scraggy, us-"

The train shook, taking most of us standing up off guard. Tepig immediately stopped and tumbled a foot or two while Scraggy regained his footing.

"Chip away!"

Scraggy bolted towards a recovering Tepig and stabbed its angled arm over. Tepig cried out and tumbled backwards again until it clashed with the wall.

I clenched my teeth. _'Tepig's going to faint soon,'_ I looked over Scraggy, '_but so is Scraggy... I have to finish this quickly and swiftly.'_

"Chip away once more!"

Scraggy bolted back towards Tepig, faster than usual due to the train.

"Tepig, roll over!" I commanded.

Tepig complied with a wincing eye and sloppily tumbled to the side. Scraggy made a screech of surprise and kept going, attacking the metal wall.

"Flame Charge!"

Tepig didn't use much effort to clash into Scraggy, who was situated at the wall, with a fiery ember. After a second, Tepig backed away again, all of the breath knocked out of him, revealing a once again, fainted Scraggy.

The crowd erupted into mostly cheers, but there were just a few sighs.

"I believe I take the win once again," I said courtly to Hilbert.

Most of the crowd started exclaiming, "Me next!" or "Battle me!"

I smirked. _'Yes! This is just what I wanted! The world's first ever moving pokemon gym!' _I smirked. "We shall do this more often. I dub thee, er... _you _my train battle partner!" I looked at the crowd. "Hey! Who wants to double battle?!"

Hilbert flashed me a toothy grin. I noted that Scraggy had once again disappeared. "I accept, but I'm not done yet!" Hilbert proclaimed, taking out a white and red capsule. "Go, Meinshao!"

_'Is that... A pokeball?' _I furrowed my eyes. _'Wait... Meinshao? I've heard of that before, but... Not even grunts have one! Could it be? A foreign pokemon?!'_ My eyes widened in excitement, a smile to match; I barely realized that I was missing the point.

He tossed the pokeball and it lit up the cabin red; in the light's place, an immensely shocked Mienshao.

The train car went silent, many of us with wide eyes and open mouths.

I, however, remained indifferent. _'Looks like someone got carried away,'_ I thought with amusement as I feasted my eyes on the Mienshao. _'Amazing... It looks so majestic and-'_

"Hm?" Hilbert looked around, confused. He had a blank face.

Mienshao whipped around and held out his arms , exclaiming a question, one that Hilbert clearly did not understand, but got the gist of.

Hilbert's face remained unfaultered in features but visibly paled. He wordlessly recalled Mienshao and stuffed the pokeball back into his robe, perhaps hoping that by some miracle, no one noticed.

For a moment, the only sound was the rickety train as we all just stared at Hilbert.

I felt a smirk tug at the corner of my lip. _'Well, things just got interesting.'_

Finally, one of us spoke, or more particularly, screamed, "Te-Te-Te-Te-TERRORIST!"

The car erupted into paniced screams as everyone pressed further back to the cabin walls and those sitting pressed further into their seats. Fearful eyes stayed on Hilbert, watching his every move, his every breath.

I stayed where I was however, unwavered by what became. _'If he was hostile, he would've done something by now,'_ I reasoned. I winced a little and using my free hand, picked at my ear. _'I feel deaf.'_

Suddenly, the train made an ear-piercing screech and came to a sudden halt.

Everyone catapulted to the front side of the car, smashing into one another. We all crashed into the wall, cries of pain echoing against the train's screeching. We made a gigantic pile of ragdolls, but thankfully, I had been the furthest away from the wall, and therefore, had no one on top of me.

Everyone was moaning in pain as the train itself went silent, and it could even be heard from cabins away. We had all momentarily forgotten about the trainer among us, except for me.

I looked around us, ignoring the pain in my back and the throbbing headache. I crawled away from the mob of teenagers sprawled on the floor, feeling pitiful for those who were buried under, deep under, and pressed against the wall of the train. A horrific image came to mind when thinking about how much more terrible the other, fuller, cabins were.

I looked up. My eyes met Hilbert's, who was already standing in the smack center of the cabin. He cursed under his breath before jolting to the nearest window to his left, my right, and bouncing onto the seats before ramming through it, smashing the glass fibers to pieces. I saw the pain on his face as he disappeared off the train.

My eyes drifted down to his initial position, revealing that he had left something behind. _'His pokeball...'_ I forced myself to crawl a slight more distance away, ignoring my flaming limbs, and went for the pokeball. I knelt up and took it into my hands. _'It feels so light... Can this thing really hold a pokemon?'_

Before me some distance away, I saw the door start to open.

I carelessly but quickly threw the pokeball to the right in reflex so that it hid itself under one of the seats.

The door made another ear-piercing creaking noise, causing all of the moaning behind me to erode into gasps. Grunts started piling into the cabin, all at the empty back half, looking at us in the front half in disgust. At this point, a handful of people behind me tried to scramble to their feet.

"Where is the trainer?" asked a grunt with a cold voice as he stepped forward and more grunts poured behind him.

We all ignored him and attempted to stand up, the few who managed to do so helping others up.

_'Oh... I should do that too,'_ I thought sheepishly as I slouched up with shaky legs and trekked back to the pile.

Cheren and Bianca were sprawled on the floor, buried under a body or two and someone else's Tepig.

I knelt down and help out my hands to help them up, resisting the urge to laugh.

Without a word, they each took a hand and I hoisted them up. Both of them muttered a "thanks" before Cheren readjusted his glasses and spun me around.

"What? Oh." I was eye to eye with a grunt, who had apparently been overshadowing my back.

"You. Where is the trainer?" he demanded.

My eyes drifted to the shattered window. "I... Don't know.

"Don't know?!"

I saw Hilbert peep up into the window, confusion sprawled on his face. Once second later, some grunts walked in front of my view on him.

The grunt followed my gaze, saw the window, and then snapped his head back to me. "That window! How did it break?"

On cue, some grunts behind him went to survey it.

"Someone must have crashed into it," I reasoned nonchalantly. I felt a weight on my shoulder and saw Tepig make himself comfy. _'Oh, Tepig... I forgot about you,'_ I thought guiltily as I pat him on the head.

The grunt eyed me down with a dour look on his face. He turned around and by some mysterious force, all of the grunts turned away from their actions and faced him.

_'If that's how my life was going to be, I'm really glad that Cheren and Bianca talked me out of becoming a grunt.'_

"We will tell the coachman to proceed, and then receive orders on what will happen." With that, they started to file out, the rhythmic stepping being the only noise.

I turned to Cheren and Bianca. "Are you two alright?"

Cheren gave a twitchy nod. "For the most part, ye-"

"Snivy!" Bianca exclaimed, worriedly looking about herself.

I took a glance over their shoulders and saw that most people were still on the ground, slight cries from beneath the mass pile of bodies. The very few that were up were either clutching their heads or failing to help people up.

"Oshawott... She's missing too," Cheren observed. "Come on, let's look for them."

Cheren and Bianca walked into the disorderly crowd, blending in with the pandemic crowd. Once the cold metal door slammed shut, I turned around and noticed that all of the grunts had left. The speaking and moaning had started up again, mostly composed of, "Are you okay?"

I felt somewhat guilty for this, but I inched my way away from the crowd. I kept my eyes on them, ensuring that no one was going to see my actions. I looked at Tepig on my shoulder and held a finger up to my lips.

He nodded in understanding and cautiously watched for what I would do.

Once I was right next to the shattered window, I crouched down, still eyeing the crowd, and felt around behind myself for the pokeball and upon grasping it, stood back up.

I heard the crumbling of broken glass from behind me, specifically from the outside of the train, so I slightly turned my head, keeping my face blank.

My eyes met Hilbert's again, but he had a pale face. Had he been planing to retrieve his pokeball after all? Was he going to stow away on the train to King N's Castle?

Before Hilbert could duck away, I held out the pokeball from behind my back.

From the side of my eye, I saw a befuddled Hilbert cautously take his pokeball, almost as if my hand was a rat trap.

_'He isn't dangerous... If he was, he wouldn't be acting so clueless.'_ I smirked. "You're an interesting guy... Call me up some time for a rematch."

Hilbert looked like he wanted to say something, but instead quickly ducked behind the wall.

_'Huh?'_ I faced front and saw the door creaking open with a parallel sound. Four or so grunts came in and coldly closed the door behind him. From the corner of my eye, I saw two bodies walking towards me. _'Oh, it's Cheren and Bianca. Looks like they've found Snivy and Oshawott.'_

"I'm going to sit down," Bianca said timidly. "I don't feel so well..." Bianca tugged on my sleeve.

"You two go on ahead," I assured them. "I'll join you after... Cheren you're looking a bit green yourself."

He looked like he wanted to object but instead nodded, the two of them walking to their new seats.

The train started roaring back to life.

Most of us were still on the ground, many people having given up on helping and retreating back to some seats.

I approached the mass pile of bodies and shot a quick but disgusted look at the indifferent grunts before crouching down by the nearest person. I smirked to myself. _'Maybe things'll get interesting after all.'_

* * *

**... Turns to Black : End**

* * *

I know Hilbert really has a Scrafty, but it's Scraggy for a reason. For one, you can tell that evolution is banned (and most people don't even know how to trigger it) and obviously Team Plasma lied to people, telling them that the glowing white figure meant that something bad was going to happen to your pokemon. I don't want to use the words "kill," "death," or "dead" in this story, because I feel it would deviate too far from the games in terms of rating.

By the way, Hilbert's the challenger for a reason. 1) Reference to subway battles, where he partners up with Hilda (or if you played as him, Hilda partners up with him). 2) Explained later.

Didn't edit this chapter sadly, but I already have started on four.

* * *

_Guest Review Responses_

Taiason : Thanks. I was hoping to make that kind of effect, and it's good to know that it worked in the end. As for where she ends up? Only time can tell (because honestly, I'm writing this story as I go). Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Bird of Flame : Thanks. It's good to know that people like my AU. I'm also glad to see that people like how I wrote her. I wanted to differentiate myself from how people usually write her and used her official artwork as motivation. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : A King's Smile...**

* * *

The train ride here had been uncomfortable enough.

With the grunts on us, everyone turned so stiff. No one dared to speak, no one moved; not a word was said about Hilbert, for it was assumed no one would want to relive the panic _and _its consequences... There was just the lulling of the train and the tracks.

We were all raring to get out of the train by the time it arrived at the station, but more so from the awkwardness as opposed to the eagerness to commit to the ceremony like all of the other train cars.

"There it is," Bianca mused over the crowd, dreamily staring off into the distance. "King N's Castle."

A sight so grand that it hurt my neck just to lay eyes on the absolute highest point. There was a red setting behind the castle, a pink halo highlighting every single crevasse. To say that the castle was enormous... Was an understatement. If I was every to try and scale it from top to bottom, I'd definitely have aged significantly.

It made me wonder how such a gigantic castle was made anyway...

"I never really looked at it last year," I admitted. "It's... Amazing."

"Get into formation," Cheren warned me, whispering into my ear.

I shuddered a little before nodding and filed myself behind Bianca, Cheren following in suit.

Tepig was sighing in awe, looking up from my shoulder and at the castle.

_'Didn't he see this last year?'_ I wondered. _'Oh, right... We skipped this thing.'_

Snivy was doing the same on Bianca's head and I could hear Cheren's Oshawott from behind me.

Everyone, including myself, remained facing front though, occasionally one of us sneaking a glance. It was an honor for many to be here, and they would not want to disgrace themselves with lurking about, even if it was a compliment to the King.

I routinely continued to follow Bianca's back, my mind going blank.

* * *

Somehow, I managed to lose myself in the crowd.

There were people in white from miles to see; searching for Cheren and Bianca would be like searching for a grain of rice in... a bag of rice.

I sighed and looked down at Tepig sleeping in my arms. _'It's alright, Tepig... Maybe I'll find them when we start offering our services,' _I reasoned. '_I hope,'_ I thought with an uncertain face. I looked down again. _'The three of us never did get a formal goodbye...'_

Isolating their voices would be impossible as well; everyone was talking about how exciting this event was, how honorable it was. It was rewarding to be here for many, a great service to the Light Stone and King N...

But it was my childhood nightmare, coming to bite me back.

_'Cheren and I were never like this,'_ I thought to myself, trying to cope with my awkwardness in the crowd. _'Cheren never liked the Plasma Regime, for whatever reason... I think he said that they were restricting?'_ I thought with a chuckle. '_And I just never paid enough attention to form an opinion. And Bianca... I guess that she's like us too, not seeing the honorable part in this ceremony and services, but she's always been one to follow the rules.'_

I hadn't realized that I was still staring at Tepig until he pawed at my neck, a look of concern on his face. I saw myself reflected in his eyes, but my face was indecipherable.

"Oh, it's nothing..." I replied with a following sigh. "Just thinking again..."

He looked cynical but shrugged, retracting his paw and nuzzling back into my arms, slowly closing his eyes. It was like he was reluctant to sleep; after all, the scenery was amazing, and the red sky was... uncanny. Or maybe he was just plain tired of his battle.

I pursed my lips. _'Speaking of that battle-' _I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. "Hah. I was just thinking about where you were," I said with a smug grin.

Hilbert, the source of the hand, was giving me a hard stare. "I need to know why you didn't hand me in." His voice was void of emotion, or that mirrored snarkiness of mine.

"I told you didn't I?" I asked teasingly with a shrug, making sure not to wake Tepig. "You amuse me."

"Any other person would have killed to get the reward of handing a trainer in, considering how little of us there are," he informed me lowly, "but you _assisted _me of all things. I'm sure that we've never seen the former before? _Why_?" His voice had escalated back to normal volume, most likely assuming that with everyone else already talking, no one else would hear him.

"Look, you're pretty interesting an- Wait a second, there's a reward for handing in one of you guys?" I asked. "And by the way you phrased it, it sounds pretty generous..." I relayed to myself with a tone of greed.

Hilbert blinked; he looked like he was cursing himself for revealing such things.

"Don't fret, I'm not reconsidering," I assured him. "I was jesting."

Hilbert walked up next to me. "I don't see how you wouldn't know such a thing."

"I don't really pay attention to my surroundings," I explained nonchalantly, "but to think; I could be friends with a terrorist!" I said with a wide grin.

Hilbert gave me an odd look, but seemed more or less amused. "You... are interesting yourself." He gave me a sly look. "And not such a bad battler."

I raised an eyebrow. "I think I get where you're getting at. It sounds tempting," I admitted, "but I'm going to have to decline."

"Why's that?"

"If I joined you and your..." I looked from side to side; Hilbert may not be cautious, but I wasn't risking anything with the Sages' sights already on me. "... excursions, it's solely for fun. My own amusement," I explained. My eyes got wider, at the thoughts. "The conspiring, the traveling, the excite-!" I realized that I was rambling on, so I cut myself short. "So yeah, I _would _join you, but my mom and friends would kill me."

"They don't have to know," he urged me, a sly look on his face.

"Yes," I admitted, "but you see, I have this thing about lying," I explained with a shrug. "I can lie well, but I just don't do it. It's a principle of mine." I sighed. "Plus, I'm in enough legal trouble as is..." I muttered

Hilbert looked confused but overall interested. "Do explain yourself," he requested.

"I made a Sage angry," I explained nonchalantly. "Now I have to apologize in front of everyone by the Light Stone and follow up by personally serving King N for the next month and a half..." I sighed. "It's going to be really mundane."

Hilbert looked at me with wide eyes. "It's a shame you declined my offer then," he commented, "but most people would be honored, thrilled, to have such an opportunity to serve King N."

"Yeah. Oh well."

Hilbert smirked and tipped his head. "Interesting indeed."

I looked him over. "Didn't you have a Scraggy?"

"I decided to _conceal _him," he explained. "From past experiences, I've learned that it's best to steer clear of potential altercations."

"Far enough," I claimed, "but what's a... one of you doing at a ceremony?"

"We still live under King N," he explained. "Save for those in hiding... But there are a few trainers like me, and we have to remain incognito, and this is a requirement, otherwise I would get impounded." Hilbert paused. "Mind me asking, but what did you do to anger a Sage?"

"I didn't take my viewing too seriously," I explained indifferently. "I recited a poem I made up on the spot, and Lord Ghetsis didn't very well appreciate that."

Hilbert visibly tensed. "Whether you join us or not, I must request that you come with me one day."

I raised my eyebrow. "What for? Surely, not everyone would jump at the idea of traveling with a terrorist."

"No, but _you _seem like you would," he remarked snarkily.

"True, but I'm still rather curious."

Hilbert sighed. "As trainers, we're marked with the title 'terrorist.' What have we done though? All we've done is resent the unfairness of the Plasma Regime."

_'You might wanna keep it down in front of all of these die-hard loyalists,'_ I thought, but didn't dare speak my thoughts. "Unfortunately, not everyone sees the light of your 'Meinshao Terrorism,'" I teased.

Hilbert gave a smile in acknowledgement of my joke, but said nothing to ratify it. "Everything we've done is in the interest of the people... To rid of this censorship, this dictatorship, this unfairness among the empire, but... I'm rambling on." Hilbert crossed his eyes, for a moment forgetting what my request was. "I just think that this kind of information would interest my comrades is all," he answered.

"What information?" I inquired.

"The light punishment of Lord Ghetsis' hand," he explained. "I've seen penalties placed solely for not bowing as he walked by."

"Then consider me lucky," I offered, a smug smile on my face. _'But... Now I'm really curious.'_ I cleared my throat and gave Hilbert a cunning look. "Ya' know, you're a terrible terrorist."

Hilbert looked befuddled. "I'm sorry?"

I chuckled. "You basically revealed _everything _to me, a stray commoner, lost yourself in the moment on the train, and left your... _capsule __thing _behind." I paused. "Plus, you've _my _age! How are you even in this line of work?" I exclaimed.

"I invite you to find out," he dared me with a smirk. "Justice knows no age."

I sighed. "I'm in enough legal trouble already," I repeated with a contradicting smile. "Speaking of said legal trouble, you owe me a favor."

He gave me an odd look. "A favor of what sorts?"

I held up the sleeping Tepig in my arms. "Watch him while I go perform my service, will ya'?" I felt Tepig's weight in my arms. "With my hands on the Light Stone, I can't exactly hold him, and having him on my head or my shoulder is considered informal." I considered the possibilities. "And I can't exactly stuff him down my robe... I may smother him."

Hilbert visibly relaxed, implying that he was expecting a much more intricate favor. He chuckled. "Perhaps 'interesting' was an understatement," he granted. "Giving your pokemon to a trainer, an alleged 'terrorist.' You are too trusting."

I shrugged smugly. "Yes, but you are too trusting yourself."

He matched my face. "Perhaps." Suddenly, he face went blank and he turned to me with a step back.

"Huh?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, my terrorist friend following in suit.

Three grunts were behind me, blending in with the rest of us. If I had simply only stolen a glance, I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between us and them. "You are Hilda, are you not?" the one with his hand on my shoulder asked.

"Uh..." I stared at him blankly before giving him a late nod. "Yes."

"You are to come with us," he claimed. "Lord Ghetsis has requested that you will be the first to provide your service before most of the commoners perform, before they get unruly."

I darkly stared at the grunt. _'How dare he... 'Unruly.''_ However, I didn't speak said thoughts but my opinion must have reflected on my face, as Hilbert took another step next to me to suffice as some sort of support. My eyes narrowed in annoyance, letting my anger erode. "Very well," I sighed. I turned to Hilbert and poured Tepig into his shifting and unsuspecting arms, making sure not to wake him.

The grunt who spoke to me positioned himself in front of me, letting the other male and the female tail me, and started weaving us through the crowd.

* * *

After agonizing minutes of us snaking to the center, the front, we finally stopped.

The grunt in the front halted and turned to me. "You shall remain here until further instructed." Before I could respond, the three of them had lost themselves in the crowd once more.

"Aye-aye sir..." I muttered ungratefully, looking around me.

There was this imaginary line encircling the centerpiece. It was like a ring that spread outwards, giving more than enough room for the centerpiece to breath.

The centerpiece was an elevated stone circle, a stage of some sorts, with its edges made of steps. The side opposite of me blocked out the crowd across with an elevated stone structure, another stage of sorts, that held eight thrones, one being particularly bigger than the others. In the middle of this structure was the Light Stone.

The Light Stone itself was... beautiful. I hadn't seen it at all before. It had a glow that gave such a caressing feel. I could feel the warmth from my position, _many _yards away. Its brilliance contrasted with the red sky behind it, but the red sky complimented its vibe.

At first, I had thought that the Sages were foolish for holding the ceremony so late, but after seeing the Light Stone... Seeing how it lit up the sky. I was actually _thankful,_ a feeling that both repulsed and confused me.

_'If only I had payed attention to this last year,'_ I thought with great regret. _'It's too bad Tepig can't see it either...'_ I wanted to reach out and touch it.

That wasn't out of the norm, though. Everyone else that was on the outskirt of the crowd had their hands up, embracing the warmth from a distance with dreamy faces. No one dared to look away from the Light Stone, which could suffice as either the sun or moon with its radiance. We were all enraptured, by a _rock _of all things.

The podium of which exulted the Light Stone had various, intricate holes in it. Through it, one could see the scorching flames that supplied the entire empire with fire.

Finally, albeit very gradually, the crowd started to quiet, reducing itself to hushed tones.

_'What's up?'_ I thought, looking around. The girl next to me had her head turned, so I followed her direction.

There was an opening in the crowd. Everyone eagerly made room for whoever it was that was passing. A wave of bows erupted from the source, and not too soon after, everyone except for I was bowing.

_'I'm not bowing to something I can't see,'_ I thought bitterly, crouching down just a little so I wasn't sticking out of the crowd.

Now that I could see over everyone's heads, I could make out what this was for. Two grunts were valiantly walking, holding up the Plasma Regime flag high and proud. Behind them, more people who weren't grunts. I couldn't see his face from this angle, but I knew who it was. Green hair, shiny crown...

_'It's King N,'_ I realized, scowling. _'The guy I'm going to have to wait on for the next month and a half.'_

I still couldn't see his face at this angle, but I deducted that we were around the same height. I've only ever seen him at a distance, last year, but I was so far away that he was but a speck in the clear blue sky. But now, his green hair challenged the red sky, daring people not to notice him. The bodies of Sages and more grunts trailed behind him, but I've seen all of them before.

I waited eagerly, my eyes trailing the face that I couldn't see. I was curious of how he looked, more so spoke. He never really spoke in public; the Sages, specifically Lord Ghetsis, always spoke for him.

Finally, he moved at an angle that I could see him. His eyes were bored, lifeless, but had a contrasting, alluring color. His face looked indifferent; this was all routine to him. His posture was poised. He didn't look all that interesting. The only significance he had was the uncommon green hair and that crown he wore that sat smugly on his head.

Finally, I bowed, just in case he had somehow noticed that I wasn't prior. My hair cascaded around my head, hiding my identity. I peeked through my hair, watching him, the grunts, and the Sages ascend to the elevated platform on the makeshift stage and take their seats on their respective thrones, the grunts standing in between each one. The two on the ends still held up their flags, though.

_'Huh... I thought this was a ceremony celebrating the Light Stone, not the Plasma Regime,'_ I thought jocosely.

All of us in the crowd simultaneously stood up, looking at the Sages and King N with admiration. It was so quiet that a pin dropping could be heard from miles away.

Lord Ghetsis stood up from his throne and walked over to the podium, his footsteps hitting the stone echoing upon us.

_'If he was going to stand right back up, why did he sit in the first place?'_ I wondered.

He situated himself by the Light Stone and placed his hands on it, demeaning it. "We are eternally grateful to the Light Stone," he spoke with a powerful voice. His voice traveled far without much effort. "It gives a fire so magnificent that we cannot repay it, even in numerous lifetimes."

I raised an eyebrow. _'Was the speech this corny last year?'_

"However, one of us is a treasonist! One of us has tried to circumvent providing the Light Stone with its well deserved offer!" Lord Ghetsis proclaimed. "This is unacceptable, is it not?"

The crowd erupted into profanities, cursing out this supposed "traitor."

_'D'aww, I feel so special,'_ I thought smugly.

Lord Ghetsis found me in the crowd. "You shall repent! Repent your sorrows and perform your service. Close your eyes and lay your filthy, unworthy hands on the exulted relic; let the Light Stone judge your regrets, for if you are not truly sorrowful, you shall be burnt to a crisp!"

The crowd cheered.

I winced. _'Burnt to a crisp..?'_ I felt a pit in my stomach. _'Well then, that doesn't sound too pleasant.'_ Instead, I nodded to Lord Ghetsis.

He nodded back, a bitter look on his face, and retreated back to his throne.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the crowd. _'I may not see the next day if Lord Ghetsis was sincere,'_ I realized, but continued forward with a confident face, _'but it's not like I can just leave either.'_ The crowd got more and more gradually quiet with each step I took. I continued until I was facing front of the exulted relic and my spectators above.

It was now dead silent, intent but disgusted looking eyes eagerly waiting for my actions.

I circumvented the exulted relic until my back was to the Sages and King N and facing the crowd before me. I took a deep breath and placed my hands forward.

Once my hands hit the light stone, I felt... Well, there was simply no term for it. It was as if the stone was alive, and I could have sworn that beneath my eyelids, I saw an increasing light.

The Light Stone itself... Must have been a surge of power.

I thought I heard a few mute gasps from the crowd.

"I, Hilda, have committed an act of treason and treachery."

The gasping became more audible, and some people shuffled in their position.

My flowing hair felt like it was being blown, first from my shoulders, then to behind my back. I felt like my hands were glued to the Light Stone.

"For that, I am eternally sorrowful, to not only Lord Ghetsis whom I have offended, -"

The gasping got louder, and some people were giving off sounds that were just faint of screaming.

_'Yeah, yeah. I offended a Sage,'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Shocking, isn't it?'_

My hair felt like it was being blown above my ears. My weighted sleeves felt like it was being pushed back. The light, I could have sworn, got brighter, and as it did, I felt warmer.

_'It couldn't be, could it..?'_ I thought. _'Am I being engulfed in flames..?' _I didn't dare open my eyes though, in the small case that I could be forgiven.

"-but the Ancient Relic, the Light Stone as well."

The crowd started roaring, in what seemed like fear and anger. The volume escalated to a basically deafening level.

I clenched my eyes shut, trying even harder to concentrate. _'They're all exaggerating...'_

My hair felt like it was being blown well above my head, my face felt heated, and I must have been nervous, because it seemed as if my hands and feet were trembling, or even the ground.

"It is my hope that I can reede-"

"She has angered the Light Stone!" Lord Ghetsis' voice howled above all. "Cease her!"

"What?" I thought, peeping an eye open. "What?!" I exclaimed panicked, as I opened both of my eyes, wide.

The Light Stone... It was shaking, a giant beam of light shooting up at the sky. There was a tremendous amount of power that was shaking the ground and the stone itself, which was slowly starting to levitate off of the podium, my hands still glued to it.

My hair really was being blown above me head, there really was a light beyond my closed eyes, and the ground really was shaking!

I didn't know what to do, but I didn't need to. "OW!" I screeched as I was tacked to the stone cold floor by well over five grunts. All of the warmth left my face.

From the angle on the floor with my slightly squinted eyes, I saw the Light Stone abruptly stop shaking, stop emitting light, and fall back to its place on the podium, the fire beneath it roaring back to life.

"Let go of me!" I exclaimed angrily.

The crowd started yelling back profanities at me; "plague," "calamity," "traitor." There was screaming above all, and although I couldn't see the crowd from my comfy place on the floor, I could only imagine that they were rioting.

"I didn't do anything! I was just doing what Lord Ghetsis told me to do!" I retorted, but my voice was lost among the others. "Let me go!" I screamed, struggling to get away from the grunts. _'How could I possibly anger the Light Stone?! What have I done to it!'_

My view gave me nothing to work with. All I could see was the Light Stone acting as the moon in the sky. All I could hear was shouting, screaming. All I could feel was hundreds of pounds, tying me down.

_'I refuse!' _I thought, finally squirming free from the many grunts piled on top of me. I sloppily stood up and faced them, my guard up.

The grunts were still sprawled on the floor, the ones on the top of the pile not even noticing that I was gone. The crowd was being surrounded by tons of grunts that I hadn't realized were around here as to ensure that they wouldn't intervene with my actions. They didn't seem to like my escape, as they screamed even louder.

My head whipped around. I was surrounded.

A stolen glance at the thrones implied that Lord Ghetsis was both angered, yet content. How? Why?

Before I could move, I felt restraining hands on my shoulder, my arms. "Get off!" I shouted at my captors behind my back. _'I'm such a fool! Why did I take this long to move?!'_

They started dragging me away, my boots scraping against the stone and the stairs.

I started thrashing about, successfully getting free of my hold from the grunts, but consequently falling down the stairs. "Ack!" I choked, my back clashing with the ground.

I had always been physically strong, so it was no surprise to me when I escaped the four grunts dragging me, but before I could even get over my dizziness, they multiplied, and now dozens of grunts were surrounding me on the floor.

I jolted up and attempted to make a run for it. _'Run where?!' _I thought, but the thought itself was irrelevant. "Get off!" I roared, thrashing again once I felt many, countless hands securing me by my shoulders, my arms, and my torso. I continued my struggle, but my demands went deaf to all ears.

They started bringing me low to the ground again. Four grunts, I could fight. Maybe even twice that. But now, there were at least two dozen surrounding me, at least

"Calm yourselves!" Lord Ghetsis' voice commanded once more.

I couldn't see him, being surrounded and all, but there had to be at least a dozen different grunts trying to pin me down. Low to the ground and surrounded... All I could see were grunts and the red sky, foreshadowing my doom.

"The Light Stone is angered! We must quell it! All of you, perform your services at once!"

The crowd slowly drifted from loud screaming to incantations, singing, and other talents.

Once I was pinned to the ground, my body went numb and my vision went fuzzy. I was being beat up, most likely with their feet, but I still refused to give in. Someone started stepping on my wrist, but I refused to show signs of pain. I just continued barking at them, trying to speak over all of the voodoo sounds coming from the crowd, but to no avail.

They must have assumed that I have been beat up enough, for I was brought back to my legs. I still continued to struggle, but I didn't break free, even when there were only two grunts on me.

"This is unjust!" I barked, still struggling to get free.

The two grunts started dragging me through the crowd.

Everyone was ignoring me. They were singing, chanting, praying, dancing, anything...

It was as if the world had turned to madness.

Or maybe... I was the one who had gone mad.

I was roaring and wailing, "Let me go!" as if I was a broken record. I was thrashing about like a Magikarp on the shores of a beach, too far from the waves to return home.

As they dragged me alone everyone continued to provide their services. However, I passed by two people who remained still. They looked at me, horrified.

_'Cheren, Bianca...!'_

They were both about to shove their way through the crowd in order to get me, Oshawott and Snivy at their feet, but I couldn't let them do that. I wasn't going to bring them into my own mistakes.

"Don't!" I screeched back, refusing to look at them.

I heard a familiar squealing over all of the sound. My eyes darted everywhere as I still struggled to get out of my hold.

Tepig was in Hilbert's arms, Hilbert who was struggling to suppress him. It was like a moving picture, as a girl was dancing in front of them. His face would flash before being covered with her arm again. Tepig was squealing angrily, fire shooting from his nose.

"Don't!" I warned again.

By some miracle, Tepig heard me over everything else and defeatedly sunk back into Hilbert's arms. Hilbert himself looked at me angrily, but it was more that he was looking at the situation angrily.

I turned away and stared front, the only place where I was bound not to meet someone's eyes, but I was wrong.

King N was still sitting in his throne, but he gave me a look that showed no signs of disgust. He was staring at me with wide, excited, eyes and a smile. No... It wasn't a smile. It was too vicious, too ferocious, too conceited to be a smile.

I ceased my struggling and let the grunts drag me away; watching him, trying ever so hard to understand his meaning when...

Everything faded to black.

* * *

**... Is Probably the Worst Thing One Can Ever Receive**

* * *

This may be the last update for a while, as like I said, I only write this during my writers' block. I had most of Chapter 4 already done, so I can't say when the next update will be. Maybe a day? Maybe a week.

And at one point I forgot to save this and lost over 1k of my word count... That made me a bit mad.

Now I'd like to ask a question; in both PM's and reviews, people have been saying that they'd like to see romance. If that's what you guys want, I'll do it. However, I'm not taking requests on who's getting with who. So, would you like to see romance in this story? I'll make a poll, but you can vote just by saying "yes" or "no" in a review or PM. (But if I do do romance, it will be more of a backstory, as I'm not experienced with writing romance)

I didn't edit this one either... I didn't do a good job writing the second half of this chapter, so sorry about that. I'll tell you guys when I actually proof read a chapter.

* * *

_Guest Review Responses_

Bird of Flame : I wasn't too sure how well Hilbert would fit in, so it's good to know you like him. Thanks for the feedback!

TGIF : Thanks for your enthusiasm XD Hopefully you liked this chapter (because I didn't -.-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : All of these feelings...**

* * *

By the time I came to, I knew nothing of my surroundings.

I was hung on a dank stone, my arms stretched out like a crucifixion. I was hanging by my wrists, which were propped from some rusty loose chains that extended a foot or two beyond my arms. My feet remained dangling, refusing to touch the floor. My heels lay against the wall, lifelessly swaying about.

The room I was in seemed to be underground with the water stained rock and the overall level of darkness and lack of an artificial light. There was a door, but it practically blended with the wall. The stone making up the walls of my prison was the color black, looking darker than ever due to the lack of light.

From well above my head, there was an opening of some sort, letting in the natural light. From what I could tell from the shape of it reflected onto the floor, even if I did escape my _predicament_, it would be too small for me to fit through. At least I could be comforted by the light though... But everything surrounding that small rectangle remained nearly pitch black. Perhaps this window was only here to tell time and that alone.

Wearing my white robes, it appeared as if I was the light in the dark.

Every time I kicked against the wall or tried to slide my wrists free, the rusty restraints would dig deeper into my skin, so eventually I stopped and just hung there. Even small movements as such sucked the life out of me...

I felt drained.

I couldn't blow away the hair from my face and the right sleeve of my robe was sliding back down to my shoulder.

I could hear my shallow breathing echo throughout the small prison... I dubbed it a dungeon, because it felt no less than that.

When I first woke up, I could tell that it was night by the amount of light passing through the window. Then day passed and it was night again. Assuming that I woke up on the day of my impoundment, it had been a whole day since I was here. I was hungry, tired, and desperate to take off this clingy robe.

I was sure that soon I would be driven mad with angst and boredom... If I wasn't already, because even though I couldn't see myself, I was sure that I looked the part.

_'Why am I still alive?'_ I wondered. It wasn't as if I was objecting, but why would Lord Ghetsis, or even King N, go through the trouble of locking me up when putting me down would be much simpler? The Light Stone had already been doing that for them... I think... I angrily clenched my teeth at remembering King N's smile. _'He must have spared me... The look on his face implied it. By why?'_

Was I left to rot in this dungeon prison? Was I actually given some sick form of mercy? If so... When was I getting out?

My stomach growled, the loudest noise echoing into my ears. _'I'm hungry,'_ I thought ungratefully, followed by a chuckle. _'I can smile at a time like this... I must be mad,' _I thought with a smirk. Then I sighed. _'Perhaps this is punishment for my constant defiance...'_

I had not even an idea of where my prison was. Was I in King N's Castle? Was I in a high class Burghal? Even possibly detained in Nuvema Town?

I had tried desperately a good number of times, but when I looked up, I could not see out of the small opening. I only saw the top lip of the opening, but nothing outside. Not even the sight of the moon could comfort me, just its light through the opening. Plus, looking up hurt my neck any. It pretty much hurt my neck to look _anywhere_, so I was condemned to look straight ahead.

My legs were getting numb, my wrists and hands were... unresponsive. My mouth was dry from all of the yelling during the ceremony; I didn't bother calling for someone to let me go as I assumed no one would hear or comply. I felt this awful pit in my stomach, both from the lack of food and the mild beating I got, or at least it felt mild. Almost everything was numb both then and now. My neck was sore from all of that thrashing, so I finally let my head hang down, my chin touching my collarbones.

I felt tired, but not sleepy. It was uncanny. My bones felt brittle, as if the smallest movement would shatter them. Things ached, yes, but to say it hurt? Oddly enough, it didn't. I was just very sore. I never did take too much to pain.

My head snapped up at the first sign of a noise.

That door from across me I had spotted... I was finally getting a visitor.

I smirked. _'Well finally. Something to amuse me.'_ Then I scowled to myself. '_I'm in no position to jest.'_

The ajar door offered no more lighting than I already got. After idling for a few seconds, it finally opened full, revealing the silhouettes of two people.

I waited them to do anything; I was so desperate to sever my boredom that I was even willing for another beating. _'Masochist...'_

"She is awake," the unknown source declared. The two silhouettes walked away, the door shutting effortlessly behind them.

"... What?" I muttered. "That's it?! Come on, do something!" I demanded, but my voice didn't travel beyond the closed door. My voice cracked, and it was then that I realized that my throat was dry as well. I sighed. _'And here I thought being captured by the government would be an exciting escape story...'_

The two silhouettes were most likely grunts. The voice didn't sound the least bit familiar, so it couldn't have been a Sage. It could have been King N though...

I rolled my eyes and sighed. _'I wonder what Cheren and Bianca are up to...'_

I had to wonder if they told my mother about me. If Bianca was the one to break the news, as I hoped, she would say that I'm simply in King N's Castle now, being a good little handmaid. If Cheren broke the news, which would be against my wishes, he would tell my mother of everything: my defiance, my alleged calamity, my beating... and then finally dragging me away to an unknown fate. If my mother was watching the broadcast either in Town Square or a laboratory... Well, I rather her have the news from Cheren as opposed to seeing it with her own eyes.

My mind drifted again. _'Tepig...'_

Tepig was with Hilbert, whom I was strongly considering aligning myself with as of now. I could only hope that Hilbert was true to his word when he said that trainers were really good at heart; if something happened to Tepig, I'd break out of this place and hunt him down myself, but if such a thing even happened to Tepig, would I even have any way of knowing?

_'And the Light Stone...'_

How had I angered it? I felt just the opposite... It was as if we were connected. I felt enlightened, but ostensibly, the Light Stone did not. I wasn't burnt to a crisp, though... Had I actually angered it? Peculiar._  
_

With nothing to do, my mind continued to race about. Sometimes I laughed, sometimes I scowled to myself, sometimes I wondered if I was being watched and diagnosed with mental insanity.

My eyes widened a bit when I finally thought of something relevant.. '_Cheren... He said that the Light Stone during our viewing, but I blanked out... What was it again?' _I cursed to myself. _'I really am too ignorant...'_ All of the sudden, my head shot up. I ignored the sting that shot out from my neck.

The door was opening. Again.

_'Whoever it is... They better not let me down this time!'_ I thought angrily, anxiously waiting for action to be taken. _'I mean... Yeah, let me down! But what I meant was... This place is so mundane!' _Probably not what my concerns should be, but...

The opening in the door revealed one silhouette this time. The person had a bulkier build, suggesting that the said person was a Sage, but an oddly shaped head.

_'A crown?'_ I thought, smirking. _'Well, I'm honored. A King came to visit me in this dungeon,'_ I thought jocosely. I pursed my lips. _'I think.'_

The person stepped forward, the door shutting ominously behind him, the stone "bang" overshadowing his light footsteps. He walked into the spotlight provided by the opening above my head.

The moonlight made King N's skin glow an alluring white, complimenting his sleek green hair. His dark robes remained menacing, but the golden crown on his head glowed bright enough to light up the small room.

"_Your Highness,_" I greeted venomously, but he didn't seem to sense the sarcasm. _'Say something... I haven't had human conversation in at least a day!'_

He just continued to stare at me to the point of uncomfortability. His green eyes narrowed in what seemed like confusion, his face void of emotion.

"..." I waited for him to say something. _'This is getting a bit awkward.'_ I furrowed my brows in confusion.

King N took the crown off of his head and walked forward. As he got closer, the lighting left his body and he become but a silhouette once more, overshadowing my frail body.

I tried to back up into the wall more, but my feet in mid-air gave me nothing to walk upon.

He placed the crown on my head and then took a few paces back, his hand under his chin, scrutinizing... whatever he just did.

I tried to look up, but couldn't. _'Did he just put the crown on his head?' _I thought deniably, extremely befuddled and completely clueless. From the weight and position of the crown, I could tell that it was askew, but I saw nothing of it except for the glare it got from reflecting the moon's light.

He finally spoke. "I don't see it." The words from his mouth came out silkily. My first impression of his voice was that it was alluring, confident and strong holding, yet such a childlike accent. Why he never spoke for himself at public assemblies, I didn't know. A voice like that just belted out prowess. He walked back up to me, cloaking himself in darkness again, took his crown, and then walked back. Again.

"What are you doing?" I asked patronizingly. "And what was the point of that?" I demanded. "And what is the point of suspending me in mid-air?!" I was getting too impatient from the lack of conversation. _'Speaking to a King in such ways... I must have a death wish.'_

King N just continued to stare me down.

I scowled. _'Is he here just to look at me?! Why?! That's creepy!'_

Finally, he did something other than just stare. He thoughtfully weighted his crown in one hand and then apathetically let it drop to the floor, a piercing metal ringing in the small room.

I winced at the noise, but it didn't seem to bother King N. _'I think I know why he doesn't speak for himself in public... He's crazy or something!'_

He didn't give his crown a second thought. He walked up to me again, engulfed in black once more, and stared at my bare arm. He laid a hand on it.

I tensed up but didn't let it show in my face. I sneered. "What are you doing?"

"Amazing..." he mused. "You've received such a beating but there's not a bruise on your skin."

"I'm not an inanimate object, ya' know!" I exclaimed. His lack of acknowledgment was getting old. My movement made a shackling sound with my chains. "And is coming out of a beating with nothing to show for it really an accomplishment?!" I snapped. _'Wait... It is.' _I smiled smugly to myself before remembering where I was and frowning again.

Instead of acknowledging me he simply turned around, his robes flowing behind him, and circumvented the crown on the ground. He left and shut the door behind him.

"..." I stared at his back in disbelief as he left. After the door finally closed, I bawled, "What was the point of that?!"

I usually wasn't this impulsive... I was being driven mentally insane.

* * *

It felt like an eternity, but it was still night.

Unless I slept and didn't realize, it was still the same night. My lethargy implied that I didn't, but my mind's refusal to shut down and rest implied that I did.

Much to my surprise, I'd rather take the awkwardness of King N over this _silence_.

_'The solitude... It burns...' _I thought, dangling from my restraints like a rag doll. I couldn't believe it, but I've never been this bored in my life. _'Or this hungry either...'_

My mind must have been playing tricks on me, as the light outside was gradually turning orange. An orange, fluctuating glow. There was no way that the sun moved like this.

Then, I heard a familiar squeal.

_'Huh... Sounds like Victini...'_ I thought to myself. My eyes widened. I started rattling my chains. "Victini..!" I hissed, just in case I wasn't imagining this at all.

There was a squeak as the warm lighting intensified.

_'Is it Victini?'_ I wondered. _'Or is it a trick of my lethargy? How would Victini even know where I would be?'_ I sighed. '_It has to be my imagination.'_

There was a light, high-pitched squealing from outside.

"..." I weighed the possibilities and decided to take the chance of being diagnosed with insanity, had there been any guards outside of my cell. "Victini!" I bellowed.

The warm orange glow from outside intensified. There was a happy trilling as the light got brighter and brighter until the source of the fire came bolting into my room... cell... dungeon prison.

I had the urge to rub my eyes, just to be sure, but of course my shackles only made a couple of clicking sounds, refusing me any movement..

There was a floating rodent-looking pokemon twirling about the center of the room, holding up a peace sign. Its two fingers emitted small flames like birthday candles.

The room was lit better now, and I could actually see the corners of the walls.

Upon hearing metal clank against metal, the pokemon twirled around, a giant, toothy grin on its face. It squealed and bolted up to me.

"Victini!" I exclaimed happily. _'Oh my gosh! I'm not crazy! Yet...'_

Victini cooed in response, affectionately rubbing its cheek against my own.

I smiled in response. It was then when I realized just how cold this room was, and I resisted the urge to ask it to keep rubbing itself against me after it stopped because... that would be weird.

Victini did a couple of flips. It couldn't contain its laughter or happiness.

I couldn't help but grin. "Yes, it's lovely to see you too..! But... How did you know I was here?" I frowned. "Didn't I warn you not to wander around here?"

Victini abruptly stopped its "festivities" and looked at me with wide eyes. It whimpered something until it revealed it had a piece of paper in its hand.

"Wait... You can write?!"

Victini gave me a funny look and chuckled, opening up the piece of paper which was large enough to cover its whole body; the initial size of the folded up paper was misleading. Victini shoved the whole thing in my face.

I squinted a little, reading the rather familiar handwriting that could have been written bigger, but alas, was tiny.

_"After everyone performed their services at once, Lord Ghetsis had everyone ungraciously escorted off of the castle grounds. He proclaimed that this was to be the last ever ceremony, just a precautionary move as to not anger the Light Stone in the future. Your mother, luckily, was not watching the ceremony and believes that you are in King N's Castle, safe. She has learned that there has been a 'traitor' this year, but hopefully, she doesn't learn who. Victini came to visit you the night after, much to my surprise. It was guilt ridden after I told it about you, for whatever reason that may be, and implied that it wanted to help. I told it the general vicinity in which you may be. Give me a sign, please, that you're well. I'm the only one who knows about this message, or of Victini's visit."_

My eyes arched a little. '_It has to be Cheren...'_ I decided with a grateful smile, reading on. _'But gosh, couldn't he have written bigger?' _I thought with a chuckle. I twisted my head a little to see that he had scribbled out the next few words. I could faintly make out "need" and "important," but nothing else.

_"I'll find someway to get you out, but for now, promise me you won't do anything we'll both regret."_ There was an indent to another paragraph, the handwriting slightly larger. _"The fire here in Nuvema Town has been hotter and larger lately... Had you truly angered the Light Stone?"_

There was no addressed person or signature. Clearly, this message was meant for me despite a lack of, "Dear Hilda."

But something clicked in my mind. "Victini came to visit you the night after." Cheren wrote this _at least_ a day afterthe ceremony. Unless Victini somehow managed to fly here all in the same night, I had to have been unconscious for at least a whole day, maybe more.

I sighed. _'You couldn't send me anything more comforting than a rushed letter? A calender would've been nice...'_

Up until now, I had thought that I was untouchable. Well, not really, but I acted like it. Now I had a first taste at something called "consequence," and there was no taking it back. How I didn't know anything, how I was restrained by my hands...

It wasn't a pleasant feeling. How I couldn't even grasp the letter in my own fingers for comfort was irritating.

I felt sad all of the sudden, an emotion that was more than rare for me. I really wanted to be with Cheren right now, as he was my only form of _sane _human contact in... _days?_ I'd usually beat myself up for thinking such corny thoughts, but my hands were tied. Literally.

Victini made a sound of concern, as I had been quiet for a while.

I cleared my throat. "Victini. Burn this letter."

Victini made a sound of confusion, but did so.

The clean white parchment went ablaze, a warm wave of heat brushing my face, lighting the room from orange to yellow. The flickering of the flame battled the scorched, black part of the paper, racing it down to the bottom before it turned to ash and fell to the ground.

Victini gave me a concerned look.

I sighed. "Victini, you have to leave without me."

Victini's eyes widened as it yelped in disagreement. It flew to one of the shackles and attempted to use some sort of attack to melt it.

"No," I snapped. I frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound that harsh."

Victini abruptly stopped and flew back to my face, looking at me both pleadingly and desperately.

"Unlike last time, there's no crowd for me to lose myself in and sneak around," I explained. "There's no open forest with trees I can sneak around, and how would I even leave this place? I'm too large for that opening." I paused when something clicked in my mind. I cursed under my breath. "I forgot... Someone may be coming in here soon!"

Soundless, Victini turned around. The two flames on its fingers slowly went out, engulfing the room back into a blue lighting scheme.

I felt a pit of guilt in my stomach. "Look, I'll be alright. I'm going to get out. Please, the friend who wrote that letter? Trust him, but don't do anything you don't want to. For now..." My eyes scanned the room until they laid eyes on something shiny on the floor. "You see that crown?" I asked. _  
_

Victini made a small noise of acknowledgment.

"Bring that to him."

It nodded and then floated back to my face, affectionately rubbing my cheek once more, and then hovering back down the the crown.

I felt guilty. "Sorry... As soon as I'm out of here, we'll have fun like we always do."

Victini lifted up the crown with its pudgy little hands and brought it to about eye level before floating out of the little cellar without looking back.

"Goodbye..." I muttered as I watched his shadow leave into the night. I closed my eyes, finally deciding to take a rest.

* * *

A familiar sound of stone hitting stone woke me up from my rather unruly slumber.

I opened my droopy eyes. _'I swear, that couldn't have been more than five minutes.' _I still felt drained. Whether it was because my sleep was so long or short, I couldn't tell.

In came a familiar silhouette, shutting the door behind himself, and then stepping into the moonlight.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"..." King N looked down at the vacant spot where his crown once was. "Peculiar," he commented, "but perhaps it's for the best."

I couldn't help but ask a weirded "what?" However, I didn't pursue it further, deciding to take what I could get; he wasn't blaming me for the crown's absence. _'Perhaps he assumed that a grunt took it?'_

He looked up at me. ""Hilda, was it?"

_'What, so he's finally talking to me?'_ I thought, amused_. 'I really am in no position to jest though,'_ I thought with a mental sigh, so instead I gave a semi-weak nod.

"You have been chosen, you know."

"..." By this time, I was convinced that my captor was a psychopath. _'Now I know why the Sages keep him locked up in the castle...'_

"Does it surprise you I said that?"

"Er... Yes?" I said unsurely with a risen eyebrow.

"Of course. Such news should be a surprise," he said indifferently.

"Why am I here?" I blurted out tiredly before he could go on. _'Cutting off royalty... Fatal, but how much worse can my situation get? I already can't feel anything. Not even my own face.'_ I made a face, just to test it out. '_Nope. Nothing.'_

King N looked slightly annoyed. "Haven't I just told you?"

I gave him a hard stare.

He was more than indifferent, ignorant of how little his statement actually meant. "Tell me, what are your views on pokemon?"

"This conversation is too fickle," I claimed with narrowed eyes. "It would be _well _appreciated if you told me why I'm dangling from my wrists!" I fussed. "Or why I'm in here in the first place!"

He looked more than angered at my uncooperativeness. However, he closed his eyes and seemingly relaxed. "You never angered the Light Stone," he put it simply.

"..." I felt my face turn red with both anger and impatience. I blew up. "Then why am I here?!" I barked. _'Are you serious?! I never angered the Light Stone?! Then why..?'_ I was too mad to even think straight.

"It seems that you haven't been paying attention."

"What?! It's the other way around!"

"Give me a serious answer to my question," he proposed, "and I'll free you of your cuffing."

I rose a suspicious eyebrow which, by some miracle, didn't go unnoticed.

"Of course, naturally you can't leave this room," he added in. "Do you think you can handle that?"

I frowned. "How can I possibly leave this room if I can't feel my legs? I've been suspended for-" I paused. "How long have I been here?" I waited for him to answer.

Instead, he looked right back at me, obviously with no intent to give me one.

I scowled. _'Well, free roam around a tiny room is better than my continued suspension...'_ I was getting impatient. "Fine, yes. What was your inquiry?" _Too _impatient at this point.

"Your views on pokemon," he said civilly. "How do you see them, view them? What do you think of the rules I've created concerning them?" King N looked at me intently. "If it contradicts my own, that's fine. All I request is that I'm told the truth."

"Well lucky for you, I never hold back on the truth..." I muttered. _'And look where that's gotten me.' _ "So if you want exactly _that_, I'm not too fond of our standings right now."

His eyes flickered, urging me to delve deeper. King N was irate, but more so interested. A nod encouraged me to explain further.

"Well, you have us restricted to one pokemon each," I explained. "With the paperwork and constant permit renewals, rarely anyone has a pokemon unless they're a grunt's kid." I sighed. "It's a long explanation."

"Quite frankly, I have time, but do your arms?" he challenged. "They're looking rather limp."

_'Touche.'_ I exhaled, preparing for the worst. Everyone knew that King N was pro-pokemon segregation, so obviously he wasn't too fond of pokemon. "I believe that people and pokemon should be united. Teams. Not just one pokemon, but tons."

King N was silent and his face remained unfaultered, but a glint in his eye indicated that he... I wasn't too sure, actually.

"I don't see pokemon as pets or as slaves as most people do," I assured him. "I mean, people usually have a pokemon for one of those reasons; to work or to amuse young kids, and by the time their job is done, they're just thrown into the streets!" I took a deep breath. _'If I keep going on like this, I'm going to get on my rant about how King N does nothing to help those abandoned...'_ I rolled my eyes at my thoughts.

"Is that all?" King N asked, his voice significantly lower. He looked intrigued.

_'I really should stop...' _I thought to myself but continued on anyway. I shook my head. "I have a Tepig at home, and we're really close," I explained. "I see him as a friend. Nothing else."

King N tried to hide it, but there was a mild look of realization on his face. But of what?

I became wary and decided to continue on, curious if doing so would get King N on my good side. And hopefully, in the process, out of this small dungeony-type prison. "We like to do everything together, but we _can't_ because of your rules," I accused harshly. _'Oh goodness, Cheren may just kill me,'_ I thought with a small smile. "The only way we ever really have fun is when we battle."

There was an unmistakable frown on King N's face.

_'Looks like I've upset 'His Highness.''_ "It's like a sport to us, and honestly, it helped us bond. Putting our trust into one another... If more people battled, maybe more people would see pokemon as friends, like I do," I proposed, "but that's virtually impossible, considering how strict gym battles are... Stop after one hit? How is that a battle?!"

"So what is your exact view?" he asked.

I sighed. "Basically, pokemon and humans should be friends, unrestricted, but such thoughts with your rules make that fantasy idealistic."

King N thoughtfully looked down into his hands. "This is good, yet why do I feel so unsettled?" he asked himself. He walked up to me, his feet hitting stone, until he was engulfed by the shadows again. His eyes and his hair were practically the only visible things about him. "We both seem to have a love for pokemon, yet our methods for achieving such feelings... are opposites." He turned away. "Yes, I think I understand now... I think I know why Reshi-"

"_You _love pokemon?!" I asked in disbelief, cutting him off. _'What a liar! Liars make me angry. There's no way someone as shrewd as him loves pokemon!' _I didn't know much about King N, or any of our Unovian laws for that matter, but my passion for pokemon led me to at least learn my limits with them, and based on what rules King N set up... There was _no _way he liked them at all. The thought of repercussions rushed in late, and only after my exclamation I bit my tongue.

King N stepped back into the light with his back still turned to me. Surprisingly, he didn't seem at all angry with my outburst. "All of these rules...: you shall only have one pokemon, you must renew a permit to keep one, you can only have limited choices, no interactions with wild pokemon... The list goes on."

I rolled my eyes. _'Yes, it does.'_

"You said it yourself," he addressed as he turned around. "The way they are treated by humans is not at all respectful."

I blinked. "Point taken..."

"Everything I've done concerning pokemon is all for their benefit," he declared. "Do you think that they enjoy being mere pets? Slaves?"

_'He reminds me of those trainer guys,' _I thought, _'except... with pokemon?' _"Who said we _have to _think of them as mere pets?" I retorted. "I think of my Tepig as a friend, as well as a wild Pidove that perches himself on my sill each morning." I mentally added in Victini to that list. I blinked when I realized I just admitted to continued interaction with a wild pokemon. I decided to play it off like I meant to confess. "That's right! I broke the law! Come at me!"

King N didn't seem at all fazed with my claim of treason. "Where is your Tepig now?" he asked. "I would rather hear those words from him, because pokemon never tell lies."

"..." I paused. _'Hey, where is he anyway?'_

King N noticed my reluctance to answer and most likely inferred that I had no clue. "You claim him to be a friend, yet you have not a clue of his whereabouts, do you?" he accused in a smart and demeaning tone.

"I probably would've known where he was if I wasn't _here_!" I retorted. "And what do you mean by 'hear those words from him'?"

"I'm about to tell you something that not many people know," he began. "I'm sure... Many of you have all heard about how I came about to being King?" He looked at me, expecting me to spill what I knew.

"Before you were found, we were ruled by the Seven Sages," I recalled. "Then, Lord Ghetsis found you, a mere toddler, prancing about in the wilderness. In your hands, the Light Stone. He brought you back, and you were placed in power, at the mere age of three." The Sages basically drilled this story into every young child's mind.

King N nodded. "Correct, but do you know why I was placed as King at all?"

"First of all, you brought the Light Stone to us," I listed. "Then Lord Ghetsis tested you, and you were able to tame the noble legendary Zekrom," I answered plainly. _'Wasn't he supposed to tell me something? Then why am I the one talking?'_

King N shook his head. "No."

"... No?"

"I did not tame Zekrom," he explained. "I impressed him with my natural gift."

I nodded, waiting for him to get to the point.

"I can speak to pokemon."

"..." I thought about it. _'Yes, my captor is most definitely ill in the head.'_

King N sensed my doubtfulness. "Because of that gift, I also see pokemon as my dear, dear, friends, like you claim to. Before Lord Ghetsis found me, I was living with them. When he took me in, I saw just how cruel humans were to pokemon. Lord Ghetsis crowned me King and offered me the ideal of separating pokemon and humans."

"Wait a second... You're trying to _separate _people and pokemon?!" I realized. "Is that why the laws regarding them are getting stricter and stricter?!"

King N nodded. "Yes." He looked to the side. "Gradually, I'll keep adding more laws until pokemon will live separately from humans. Unova today, and once the other empires destroy each other in the war..." King N closed his eyes, that smile that I saw before I was dragged away coming back to him. "I'll take advantage of that and spread my influence."

"How can you be so calm about that?!" I barked. I didn't care about consequence anymore. Was King N going for world domination? Just for some pokemon? Ridiculous! I paused. "Wait a second... How's about our deal?! Get me down from here!"

King N stepped forward and out of my vision, tinkering with my left shackle, the only noise between us being metal hitting metal for a while. After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke up. "By separating people and pokemon... I feel as if pokemon would be freer, happier; before my reign, people would horde them... Horde them like saves," he spat venomously to himself.

_'Okay, so I made him angry,' _I observed, '_but hey... At least he's finally sticking to one topic.'_

"I consider every pokemon to be a close friend, and by separating them... perhaps humans will realize just how precious they are," he mused. "I've never met anyone else that treats pokemon as equals... as friends."

I rose an eyebrow. "Well, I consider myself to be one of those people," I retorted.

"But how do I know you aren't lying?" he asked, but from his tone, it implied that he was mostly talking to himself. He stopped tinkering with my cuff for a second. "Hero of Truth you may be, but..." He paused, rethinking his words. "Reshiram can't lie."

"Wait, what?"

King N ignored me and continued working on the restraints.

I had the urge to force him to explain himself, but I wasn't risking him changing his mind about getting me down from here.

Finally, a louder "click" was heard and the weight was lifted off of my numb wrist. I fell to my side a little until I was dangling by just my right wrist. My somehow still clean white sleeve rolled back down my barren arm. I realized that I probably looked really vulnerable, so I clenched my teeth in agitation, semi-patiently watching King N move to my other side.

"Tell me..." he began. "Why did you upset Lord Ghetsis?" he asked over the small clanking of metal on metal.

"Well..." I paused.

"Remember what I said earlier?" he brought up out of no where. "If it contradicts any of my ideals, that's alright."

I sighed. _'I might as well already have the death sentence, so why not?' _I thought to myself. "I've actually... never really cared about the ceremony," I explained nonchalantly. "It just never appealed to me, and to be honest, I didn't even know what 'service' sufficed as a service until maybe a week or two ago."

"So you remained ignorant solely for your own apathy?"

"Well, not _solely__,_" I admitted. "I was all for preparing a last minute service for our, ah... _my _viewing, but then my friends told me that our spectator was Lord Ghetsis, and I guess you can say... I have a grudge against him." I had no intention of explaining why, though. "I guess some sort of subconscious force urged me not to try too hard. Lord Ghetsis is someone I'm not really out to impress."

He paused with my bracelet again and didn't continue until he spoke. "What is this grudge of yours?"

"... Say or do what you will, but I'll never confide," I answered. _'Because doing so would be thinking about it...'_

"I see..." His voice implied interest, but in a more bitter way.

A weight was lifted from my sore wrist and I fell to the ground, tripping over my limp legs and face-planting so that I was practically kissing the musty ground. The action itself loud enough to echo for a good few seconds, but even so, I didn't even gasp or grouse. "That didn't hurt... But it's suppose to hurt!" I muttered to myself. That alone... irked me.

"Do you need help getting up?"

I shook my head. I sat up, twitching a little, and tried to stand up, but my hands dangled down lifelessly. Every command resulted in a mere twitch of my thumb. My legs were sticking to the floor as if hands were pulling me down. The only thing I could feel now was my gut, and it didn't feel any more comforting.

After many fruitless attempts at standing up, I stubbornly gave up and instead sat myself up against the wall. Even so, my legs remained in front of me, sprawled about. Finally declaring myself insane, I tried to make a fist, which failed, so I bent my right arm, ignoring the slight pain that shot up to my shoulders, and repeatedly brought down my elbow with as much force as I could muster, stabbing my right thigh. _'I still feel nothing!'_

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake up my legs!" I replied, hyperventilating slightly due to exhaustion. _'If this alone is making me tired... I must really be out of it.'_

"... Why don't you just wait for the effect to ware off?"

"Takes too long! Plus I- OW!" My eyes widened as I bit my tongue to stop my hissing. _'At least I've got feeling back in my right leg...' _I held up my wrist to my face and frowned. _'But my hands are still unresponsive.'_ I looked to my right.

The walls, though made of undoubtedly hard stone, looked sturdy and only a little rough. I inferred that if my bare skin was to hit it, I would receive nothing more than a scrape or two.

Mentally rolling my eyes, I started repeatedly slapping my lifeless hand against the stone wall, trying to stretch my fingers but failing. I heard my bone hit the stone once or twice, something that both awed and worried me.

After a few moments of me hitting stone, King N finally spoke. "You are a rather odd one..."

"So I've been told!" I retorted, somewhat short of breath. "But from you it means nothing!"

King N sighed tediously. "While you continue about your... _business_, would you mind if I asked a few more questions?"

"Not until you answer mine!" I huffed as I continued to try and wake my hand. I could feel the heat rising in my face. _'I'm lacking in most of my energy... Either that beating was a lot worse than I thought it was or I've been here for much, much longer than I've been hoping...' _I didn't wait for him to object or accept my terms. "If I didn't anger the Light stone, why am I here? Or _still _here? Can I leave?" I inhaled sharply.

"I cannot tell you why you are here, under Sage Ghetsis' advice, but as of now..." he paused. "You cannot leave."

"Well, why not?!" I abruptly stopped banging my wrist against the wall. I brought my wrist to my face and tried to stretch my fingers, content when more than just my thumb twitched, and then continued about pounding it against the wall, silently hoping that I wasn't breaking anything. I finally glanced up at him.

Sometime during my "treatment," King N had walked closer to the center of the cell. His back was facing me. He was looking where his crown once was. He sighed before picking up his head. "You'll learn in due time, depending."

My tempter was rising; I didn't get answers soon, stress would eat me alive, but for now... Compliance. _'Maybe I will have to get on his good side after all,'_ I thought dourly. "Fine, fine. What are your questions?" It was more of a command then a request.

King N paused before swiftly turning around, the tip of his robes brushing over my lap. He walked to my side and stared at the open space on the floor next to me. His face twisted into what looked like hesitancy before he undoubtedly unwillingly sat down beside me on the ground. The _ground._

I was confused enough to stop whacking my wrist into the wall and to King N.

There was a conflicted look on his face as he stared down into his lap, and with a mute sigh, he looked back at me, into my eyes. He looked down at my red wrist, now in my lap, and took it into his hands. "Stop," he said softly. "Doing so will only hurt you more."

"Uh..."

King N looked me in the eyes and simply stared.

_'What's he doing?' _I thought, somewhat concerned and just a little bit on defense.

He retracted one of his hands from my own and placed it on my head.

_'Is he..? Is he petting my hair?!' _I made an odd face, my eyes wide with confusion, as they darted from his hand to his face, then back. _'What the heck?!'_ However, my mass confusion only allowed me to let out another context-less "uh..."

"You are safe here," he said softly.

"Um... Sure?!" The only thing stopping me from standing up was the fact that I still couldn't feel one of my legs. _'Seriously... What the heck's going on?!' _Finally, I caught a hold of myself and yelled out, "Get off of me, you little freak!" I paled immediately after. _'Yup. I won't live to see tomorrow...'_

* * *

**Are Foreign to Me : End**

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter, I'll try to keep them shorter in the future (along with the authors' notes).

So, I never mentioned it during the story, but Hilda does not wear a hair tie or hat (she wears her hair down) and her hair is a little longer than usual. Bianca does not have her beret (hat). All characters' clothing is not at all resembling to their gameverse clothing (except for N in the opening cinematic, Ghetsis, the other Sages, and the grunts). Just imagine a feudal age setting.

**Poll **: And romance was a win (of course, remember: no one chooses who gets shipped, and romance stays as a backstory). Now for a new poll: Would any of you object to increasing the rating? I could go without it. If the rating does go up, it'll only be to use words like "death," "kill," and stuff along those lines as opposed to just implying them. If even one person objects, that's fine, I won't. I just feel like a question I've gotten at least twice from chapter one would be answered easier with this.

By the way, the point of N dropping the crown was him attempting to see Hilda as an equal (as he failed to do so after putting the crown on her head). He knows that Reshiram chose her as the Hero of Truth, but he refuses to acknowledge her as it until he feels equal to her. That's why he said that it was probably for the best when his crown disappeared and then later sitting down next to Hilda. The weird touching and the stuff N said in the end? Just wait for next chapter, I'll have an implied explanation. Please don't see it as forced shipping because it really isn't, even though it seems like it... Unfortunately, Ferriswheelshipping is not the type of romance I chose for this story, but since I know so many of you guys are, I'll try to add in moments. Just know that this moment was not one of those moments XD

Thanks to all readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers. (If for some reason you write a review and I somehow forget to respond, please tell me)

* * *

_Guest Review Responses _

TGIF : Thanks! Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint... I felt like it could have been a lot better, but... Oh well.

mudkipster : You're a guest this time around? =P Anyway, yeah, that simile is probably the smartest thing Hilda wanted to come up with XD (After all, it is in her POV. Had it been Cheren's, it would've been more intelligent).  
And yeah, romance is hard, but I'm willing to take the challenge. After all, I did originally post this story for the constructive criticism, so I hope that it'll live up to your expectations, considering this chapter was pretty... bad.  
No problem XD I should be thanking you for letting me add in "Meinshao Terrorism." And yeah, losing words happens way too often to me -.-  
As for N? XD Don't worry, he's not. I think.

Bird of Flame : Funny thing, writing this story _is _my break for my main one. But I found out that as soon as I started to write again, I had more motivation block -sigh- so I started writing Chapter 5 for this XD And don't worry, I don't take too well to stories that have romance as a main focus. It'll be more in the back. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you didn't dislike this chapter too much.

Taiason : And here's another update! Not quite as interesting as last chapter. And I'm really glad to hear from more than one person that I got Hilda's personality down. I usually base characters off of their official artwork, and because of that, it usually feels weird to me to read most fanfictions with her in it. It's also good to know that adding in Hilbert/Touya/Black wasn't a missed move. I thought adding him in might've been bad for the plot, but apparently, it worked well. Unfortunately, this won't be a ferriswheel (because I actually have another fanfiction I'm working on with implied ferriswheel and I wanted to try something new), _but _there'll be ferriswheel moments because a lot of my reviewers seem to want that pairing most. Thanks for the review!

Nyuu : Vote acknowledged. Thanks for the input!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : This Thing They All See in Me...**

* * *

"... Freak, huh." King N backed away and rested his back against the wall, retracting his hands as he did so.

"..." I relaxed a little, confused. _'What just happened?'_

"You wouldn't be the only one to say such a thing," he admitted, closing his eyes, "but whether either of us wants to be or not, I need to leave here as your friend." He sighed, implying that he was against the notion. "Or at the very least... An acquaintance," he said with a slight less annoyance.

There were so many things I could question with what he said, the logical being why he needed to be my friend, especially if he seemed so against it. However, not being exactly the wisest person according to Cheren, I instead asked, "Who calls ya' a freak?" out of sheer curiosity. At least I had enough willpower to stop myself from a smart remark like, "Is that why they keep you locked up in the castle?" I smirked a little, amused by my unspoken joke. _'But in all seriousness, I've gotta ask him what he just did... Because that was weird.'_

King N opened his eyes, seemingly forgetting of his actions he performed prior. He seemed reluctant to answer but did so anyway, the one worded-answer seeping out of his mouth like the plague. "People."

I resisted the urge to come up with a sarcastic remark. Thankfully, I was able to think it through for once. _'He said something about living with pokemon... Then perhaps... Is he acting like this because..?' _I furrowed my brows. "King N, tell me again... Why do you like pokemon?"

There was a glint in his eye, passionate and strong; however, his facial expression reflected no such traits, remaining in its cold, demeaned state. "At a very young age, I've only been surrounded by pokemon. As far back as I can remember, I lived in the wilderness... How I got there is still an enigma, but... I don't think I want to know _why _I ended up abandoned," he admitted. "I'm just grateful for it."

"Why?" I asked, immensely confused. _'Who's grateful for being abandoned?!' _Then it hit me. '_Wait... He was abandoned in the wilderness as a baby?'_ I wanted to laugh, but that would be inappropriate.

"Because I grew up with the pokemon," he put it simply, a small smile tugging at the side of his lips.

"So you weren't lying about saying you were able to understand them?" I asked warily.

"Of course not," he said quasi-harshly, offended at the accusation. "But even after I relocated myself, pokemon were my only solace. As Sage Ghetsis raised me to be the heir that I was meant to be, he allowed me no other human contact, save for a few personnel," he admitted. There was a hesitancy in his voice that suggested that he wasn't sure if I was supposed to know this stuff or not. "But every pokemon... Their voices would soothe me. Comfort me."

I pursed my lips. _'So what he's saying is that he doesn't willingly subject himself to solely the Castle..? Alright. I think I know enough to assume something about my captor here.' _

And that verdict was that I was in no danger whatsoever. He had no intention of punishing me for whatever caused me to be imprisoned. Before me, or more precisely, next to me, was just a King who lacked human interaction. Which explained all of the odd speech patterns and stuff.

I furrowed my brows. "So, the weird touching..?"

"Quite frankly, doing such actions is how I'd usually befriend a pokemon," he explained, "or even quell one in a bad mood."

_'So the petting, the caressing, the patronizing speech...' _I listed once more. My eyes widened slightly, my face dark but my skin pale. I was aghast. "B-But I'm not a pokemon..!" I squeaked out of disbelief.

"I suppose not..." he murmured to himself with a mute sigh. "I was just hoping that as someone supposedly like me... You'd be different."

I snapped back to reality and finally inquired questions relevant to my predicament. "Wait, I'm like you? Is that why I'm here?" I asked eagerly. "What would make you think that we're similar?" My mind overflowed with questions that I spewed out like a volcano. "Why do you need to be my friend? Why do you care? You don't seem like you care! What's today's date?"

"I can't tell you."

I scowled and inhaled sharply through my nose. _'Okay, okay, you stubborn little...' _I exhaled through my mouth so sharply that I was almost whistling. "What _can _you tell me?!" I finally demanded.

"..." By no surprise, my question was dodged. "I hope that you realize that had I been spoken to in such a way in the presence of others, you may not have seen the light of day."

"Hey buddy, there _is _no light," I corrected, getting somewhat agitated. He wasn't lying though. "Even so... What do I have to lose? Most of my body has no feeling, I've been in here for what feels like days, and... And you have no idea how hungry I am!" I complained, though most of it came as an inside joke.

King N wasn't proving to be bellicose in the slightest, and for some reason, gave me the urge to act more casual, despite him being kingly and all that. In fact... He seemed rather amused, to be honest. "You are an interesting one."

"So I've been _told_," I almost growled. _'Ah. So that's why he hasn't said anything about my tone. He's just amused at my disobedience. Alright. That's a bit degrading.' _I sighed. "So then if you aren't here to punish me, and you're supposedly here to befriend me, why aren't you doing anything?!"

King N looked unsure himself. He finally looked back at me, staring into my eyes. The glare was alluring, but in an, "it's so weird that you can't look away" kind of thing. He seemed to be thinking to himself. "Would it be fair to say that I've been lenient with you?" he asked, leaning in a little.

I continued to stare back, unfazed. _'No, not really!' _However, I assumed that he meant with holding back his hand when it came to me and my outbursts, so I gave a nod. _'Which is true... I've been practically trying for a death penalty for the past moments,' _I admitted to myself. My eyes darted back to my lap, but my head didn't turn.

"Then in return, can you return the favor?" he asked; although it was disguised as a request, we both really knew that I'd have to accept his terms, whether I wanted to or not.

"Just one more question," I pried. "Will I _ever _be out of here?" I asked before he could deny me._  
_

King N didn't hesitate to give me a stern nod. "Yes, but only when certain conditions have been met."

_'Certain conditions... Certain...' _I thought the words over in my head. '_Does he mean that becoming my friend thing? He has to leave as my friend even though it's clearly mutually unwanted?'_ I mentally sighed. _'In that case... It looks like if I want to get out of here, I'm at the mercy of his hand. Yay.' _I prepared myself for the worst. "Alright. Yes," I answered his prior question. "What is this so-called 'favor'?"

His eyes made their way back to my own again, trying to read what kind of person I was. "All I need is your compliance without another interruption," he put it simply. "Can you handle that?" His demeanor turned mundane.

I nodded, a wave of solemnity washing over me. _'No more joking around.'_

"I'm just going to ask questions," he said, breaking our eye contact and standing up so that now I was in view of the bottom of his robes.

I didn't bother to look back up at him as my neck still felt a little stiff. _'Now what kind of questions, I wonder?'_

"You mentioned a Pidove, did you not?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered, scowling to myself. _'That wasn't exactly a smart move on my part...'_

"How did you meet it?" he asked. "When? Don't hold back on any details."

_'King N has made it pretty clear that he wants an exact answer, and he hasn't punished me for my behavior yet,' _I thought hesitantly. "Well, I met him when I was really young," I recalled, a slight frown on my face. "It wasn't a good day." I paused. "Anyway, I was running away to somewhere, and then I just saw him in an alleyway."

"So despite the law, you interacted with him?" he questioned with an unidentifiable emotion in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't have," I admitted, "but he was beat up and starved. It was obvious just by looking at him. Plus, I was feeling pretty crummy myself."

"... So what did you do?" His tone of voice softened, but only a little.

"I just kinda joined and petted him. It looked like we both needed comfort," I explained. "And after that day..." I sighed. _'Everything changed.'_

"He started visiting you?"

"Yeah." I felt a faint smile on my face, but whether it was because of fondness or the distress of the memory, I couldn't tell. "Even when I told him not to, but... I just couldn't refuse him."

"And no one ever saw you with him?"

"Actually... Two people have," I admitted. _'Cheren and Bianca, but I'm not ratting them out.'_

Thankfully, he didn't ask who. "How old were you?"

"Six." I didn't even have to think about that one. _'What kind of questions are these?'_

"Hm... I see." King N paced around a little bit until he was centered in the room again. He was facing away from me. "And your Tepig... Where is he?"

"It depends what today's date is," I replied. "If you're willing to tell me, I'd give you a more accurate answer-" I paused to give him some time to answer, which he didn't, "-but of course I'm not getting an answer."

"Why would you need to know?" he questioned.

"I brought him with me on the train," I answered. "I thought he'd enjoy the ride. I certainly did," I said with a dangerously tall smirk. "So depending on what day it is... He's either still around here or someplace else."

"Where did you leave Tepig?"

_'With a terrorist,'_ I joked in my head. "With a friend."

"And where is this friend of yours?" he asked.

"Can't say," I replied. "I only met him on the train here."

"So you left your Tepig in the hands of a stranger?" he asked, annoyance in his smart voice.

"In technical terms he is a stranger, but I had a reason to trust him."

"..." King N thought over the words. "Is it possible to trust someone that quickly?"

"It shouldn't be, but it is." I smiled at the irony. "Wasn't that what you were trying to do just now? Build trust with a stranger?" I asked. "And I'm going to infer it happens with you all the time, except with pokemon, am I right?"

King N turned around, the moonlight illuminating his face. "I suppose so." He looked back down where the crown was, but luckily, still didn't question it. He looked back at me. He ran a hand through his hair, letting it lay on top of his head as he looked back down at me. He crouched down. "I think I see it now..."

"See what?" I asked curiously.

"Why it chose you..." he mumbled, but it was mostly to himself.

I was left in the dark of what that meant; by now, I knew that any question I asked would be cleverly, or ignorantly, circumvented. So instead, I just stared back at King N and asked, "So is at all?"

He nodded. "I suppose so... For now."

"So what? Are we friends now?" I asked. "Can I leave?"

King N narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I realize that a prison cell may be uncomfortable... I'll consult the Sages about your arrangements."

I mentally rolled my eyes. _'So I'll take that as a no?' _But I had to admit, I wasn't expecting my leave to come so easily._ 'So what, am I going to be updated to a prison cell with a nice, cozy, bathroom this time?'_ I thought with a muted chuckle. Then my face went blank. _'Oh shoot... How long has it been since I've used the bathroom?!'_

King N stood back up. "That's all I have for now..." he claimed. Then he turned around and left the cell without looking back or even greeting a goodbye.

The door closed shut, a light echo throughout the cell.

'_Yeah, you go and leave,' _I thought dully, forgetting about my little "bathroom predicament." I closed my eyes and held my chin up, folding my still somewhat numb and motionless hands behind my back and leaned against the wall. '_Meanwhile... I still haven't caught up on my sleep.'__  
_

* * *

_..._

_I felt like I was being lifted up. There were muffled voices, dark and grim. I felt the presence of others... I swatted the air in retaliation when I thought I felt something brush up against my arm. Then I felt a weight on my shoulders. ... Feelings?_

_I'm still kinda tired._

_..._

* * *

My eyes twitched a little before they fluttered open, but only so that they were half-lidded. My eyelashes created some sort of cobweb pattern of my vision, and from what I could tell, I was looking back down at my now dirtied robes and my boots.

Despite my sleep, I still felt somewhat drained. My neck felt stiff. My head was hanging down, but I could have sworn that I slept looking upwards. I attempted to scratch my head, but my wrist was restrained. _'I still don't have movement in my hands..?'_ I thought irritably, closing my eyes and salvaging the ephemeral quelling of my lethargy before grudgingly opening them again and lifting my chin up.

From the light reflected onto the floor, it was still night despite it being just a tad darker, indicating that I had not slept for long at all. That, or I slept in another whole day. I was at a somewhat angled sleeping position, almost as if I was back up on the wall.

"..." My eyes shot completely open as the nerves in my hands jolted. My head whipped to both of my arms, ignoring the aching in my neck. I cursed under my breath. _'I'm back up..! Why?!' _I scowled. _'Was King N just trying to mess around with my mind earlier?' _I thought irritably. I huffed in annoyance.

"So I see, you've awakened."

I paled, my teeth clenched in both shock and anger. _'I'm not here alone, and that voice...'_ My eyes arched in ire as I looked about, trying to spot the source of the voice.

"Even as the grunts shackled you back to your deserved place, you still managed to injure one of them in your sleep," the deep and formidable voice claimed as his footsteps echoed about in the small room. He walked out from one of the corners that was engulfed in black and exposed himself into the small light in the middle of the cell. "I suppose that is impressive... in a sense."

_'The green hair... The menacing red eye piece,'_ I observed. _'The man with robes fancier than the King's for some reason.'_ I felt the color come back to my face, almost red enough to match his eye. "Lord Ghetsis..." I growled, pulling it off as a greeting.

"I wonder how one could stay asleep in such rough care," he mused sadistically. "They dropped you on more than one occasion." His voice rang slightly in the room, almost similar to how menacing it was back during my viewing.

_'He's bluffing,' _I thought with a scoff. I looked down at my robes once more and observed that they were now dirty and scowled. '_He wasn't bluffing.'_

"I suppose you're wondering why you're restrained once more, hm?"

I only gave his form a hard stare, not bothering to answer.

"King N decided to try and align himself with you in a more _amicable _matter," he explained, "but I don't see that as necessary. I'm too impatient for that." The look on his face was unwavering; he was proud of himself for something, but for what?

"..." I wasn't sure exactly _what _to ask without ticking this guy off; he seemed to be speaking on his own anyway. I didn't miss his one comment though. _'He said that King N was being more genial, but he's too impatient himself... So not only King N needs me for something, but Lord Ghetsis too?'_ I wondered. _'Or am I just looking at this in the wrong way? If I didn't anger the Light Stone, does this still have something to do with it?'_

Lord Ghetsis stayed silent before taking a step closer.

Being hung on a wall, I didn't have to look up to make eye contact with him; we were about the same height now. While I was scowling at him, he was looking at me patronizingly.

_'He's enjoying this, isn't he?'_ I wondered. _'How long can you hold a grudge for?! All I did was recite a poem!'_ I pursed my lips. _'A ludicrous poem, but...'_

"I suppose you can say I'm bitter," he began. "I've been told that you have a grudge against me... I simply returned the favor," he said with an unmistakable fleer.

My face darkened with anger. _'Wait... He's been told? Is he implying that he...'_

"Though I wonder, what have I done in the past to create such a lasting abhorrence?"

_'He doesn't remember?!'_ My anger escalated to that of rage. I felt myself want to lash at him, only to be restricted by rusty metal and clanking chains. My eyes were wide with fury. _'No, no... He's baiting me...' _I told myself, trying to calm myself down._  
_

Lord Ghetsis seemed more or less amused.

_'There's no way he could forget that easily,' _I thought, steadying my breathing. _'He better not have..!'_ Once I got better control of myself, I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you here?" Then I couldn't help but frown a little. _'I may be getting a bit too comfortable here than my situation should allow...'_

"As I have said, I'm too impatient," he repeated. "And you can say that I am quite piqued." Despite his claim, he didn't seem the least bothered.

"_Why are you here?_" I repeated, pushing for an answer.

"Tell me, is this place comfortable and to your liking?" he asked.

"..." I almost blew up. _'What does this have to do with anything?!' _I thought angrily. _'Do those in the government just like dodging questions?!'_

"Answer the question." The command was cold but unenforced.

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis, being hung like this really brings the circulation to my wrists," I claimed courtly with the most obvious sarcasm possible.

Lord Ghetsis didn't look at all too pleased. "You are lucky," he spat, "lucky that you cannot be disposed of... Yet."

I blinked. _'So they really do need me for something! That's why I haven't been punished for talking back to the King! But I wonder... Was is this even about? Was angering the Light Stone just an excuse to impound me? King N said I hadn't done so_ _anyway...'_ I narrowed my eyes a little._ Until how far back had I been needed? Was the angering of the Light Stone orchestrated?' _The internal conflict made my mood fluctuate. "So what exactly am I need for?"

"I believe that you've already learned that you are to be left in the dark," he said pompously.

I scowled. "So _why _are _you_ here?" I demanded. _'Get to the point already!'_

Lord Ghetsis frowned; he did not like how adamant I was being. "Just a forewarning," he seethed. "You're far from obedient, but unless you'd like to face the consequences, you better shape up."

"Well, you see, it's hard to shape up when you're _starving,_" I remarked. "Be a doll, will ya'?"

He wasn't amused. "You truly have a death wish."

I gave a hard, serious stare back. _'That may actually not be a lie... I've been ready_.' "After all, I've been here for a while, expecting to not make it out. How much worse can my situation get?" I challenged.

"Maybe it's not _your _fate you should be concerned about."

I flinched. _'Dang it...'_

Lord Ghetsis finally seemed pleased with my actions. He took a step closer. "I think I see it."

"What is this 'thing' everyone sees?!" I screeched, unable to suppress it my tone despite my change in demeanor.

Lord Ghetsis chortled sadistically before backing away and leaving the room, the door shutting behind him.

I glared angrily at the door that blended in so well with the walls. _'Was there ever really a point of him visiting? Or was he just trying to intimidate me?'_ I sighed. _'Why am I here? I shouldn't have woken up at all... What possible importance could I hold?'_

I wasn't anything special, and if anything, just the opposite; it was a wonder with my carefree attitude that I lasted as long as I did without repercussions. Even so, I was prepared for punishments, and have been for the longest time. Anything that happened to me, I wouldn't care for. But Lord Ghetsis... He said that it might not be _my _fate that I should be concerned about.

That worried me.

_'Living through that kinda thing again, I'm not too sure how well I'd take it,'_ I thought to myself uncomfortably.

But now I had nothing to do. I couldn't explore my tiny little prison because I was on the wall, I couldn't sleep because I was anxious and no longer tired, and I had no one to talk to.

After what seemed like hours I think I was getting a bit insane, too, because the floor started to feel like it was shaking. The vibrations messed around with my hair a little and the metal chains chimed a bit, the rattling being too faint to be considered rattling.

I sighed. _'And now I'm hallucinating?' _I pursed my lips and blinked, staying as still as I could. I concentrated on the floor.

It looked everything was shaking. The vibrations became more and more violent in the span of a minute, to the point where I could hear it.

My eyes widened just a bit, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. '_Wait, no... The ground really is shaking!'_

* * *

**... What the Heck is it?! : End**

* * *

There's the relatively short chapter... Last chapter was longer, so it makes up, right? (I guess I also forgot to imply Hilda/N, so... Yeah, my bad.)

Now, I have another poll (or two...) : Last time, I asked if I should boost up the rating, and everyone said not to. Now I'm asking again, but for a different reason. Would any of you mind if I jacked it up to "T"? If I get even one person who says they'd prefer for it to stay as "K+", that's fine, I can go without the rating increase. Also, vote #2 is whether next chapter you'd prefer for it just to continue regularly or for there to be a flashback chapter. If the flashback doesn't appear next chapter, it'll appear eventually. You can answer in any way possible (poll, review, PM), or just not at all.

* * *

_Guest Review Responses_

TGIF : Vote acknowledged, but haha, being the moron I am, I'm asking whether it should be raised again (the reason is unrelated though). Thanks for reading/reviewing/voting.

Guest (Chapter 1, Dec 4) : I have no idea if you're still reading this, but I am most certainly continuing this, even though it isn't my main priority. Thanks for the compliments! And Bianca's song actually does come up later again, so nice pointing that out. Thanks for reviewing.

Anonymous : So she isn't N's handmaid ._.' I feel like I led people on... Sorry. Thanks for reading any reviewing anyway though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : I Can't Distinguish the Difference Between...**

* * *

_'Oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot..!'_ I thought nervously while trying to frustratingly cheat my way out of these chains. Then I stopped and gave up. _'Even if I did slip free, where would I go?'_

The vibrating turned into violent quaking, so much that I could have sworn I was going to fall over any second. My jaw was jittering by itself. I couldn't even hear myself breathe, or _think_, if that was possible.

My chains were clattering together, creating a pinging metal sound that didn't at all help.

My eyes widened to the size of the Light Stone when I felt something prodding at my back. _'What the heck?! Is that... Is that the wall breaking?!'_

To follow the prodding, an unmistakable cracking sound from behind me.

I desperately cocked my had in all directions trying to look for the source of the quake or a way off of this wall, which I was sure was going to collapse on top of me any second, but to no avail.

I clenched my fists. _'Lord Ghetsis was never going to let me live, was he?! He was giving me a false sense of security over my own life, so that when I died, it'd be the worst. Well, I'm not going to give him any satisfaction from it!' _I thought bitterly with sharp eyes as I waited patiently for my demise. My fists clenched tighter the more I felt the wall cave in.

My hair shook all around, tickling my neck and covering my face. No matter how many times I shook or blew it away, it would just scatter back in place, so I gave up on trying. Now my vision was all liney, not that there was anything to see anyway.

My eardrums started to pound and my eyes felt like they were being pounded out of my head. My arms were shaking, but not with fear; the tremors were just that strong.

I lowered my head, a faint smile on my face. I felt the wall about to cave in, and I knew so because my back was bent abruptly by a piece of stone. _'Well, here comes my demise.'_ The thought was bittersweet. _'I'm finally caught up.'_

What I didn't expect to see was the door slam open. I barely heard the stone hit stone due to the already powerful quake about myself. A part of the door chipped off and bounced about the shaking floor.

Through my hair, I could faintly see knights in white.

"Come to watch my quietus, have you?" I jested madly, roaring over the quaking. I had the biggest smile, but they probably couldn't see it through my hair.

One of the grunts said something to the other, which sounded like, "She's alive!" and they ran over to me.

My face went blank. _'Wait... Are they not trying to kill me?'_ I thought cluelessly.

I watched curiously as the two grunts bolted to my sides and started brutally frisking through the locks on my restraints. They seemed frustrated as picking the lock seemed to be fruitless.

"What's going on?!" I demanded though clenched, chattering teeth.

The grunts ignored me. "It's no use!" one yelled to the other. "Get her down!"

"Roger!" From the corner of my eye I saw the grunt reach into his pocket, if he had any anyway. "Krokorok, use bulldoze on the wall!" he yelled over the trembling, as did his other companion.

My eyes widened slightly. _'What is he doing..?'_ I thought as I mentally braced myself for impact.

There was a flash of red and before me stared a creature, no, a_ pokemon_ I had never seen before. "Krokorok" was it? Well, it was currently giving me the death stare. Despite the shaking ground, it held its ground and didn't appear to be fazed by the ground shaking.

_'Wh-What the heck is this?!' _I thought, immensely confused and anxious. _'It looks like a giant Sandile! But why is it standing up?! And Sandiles don't have arms, so how is this one even crossing his?! __It looks like a Sandile that spent too much time at the gym!'_

I didn't have time to observe it further as it sprinted to my left side. I could barely witness it hone out its claws and repeatedly jab at the wall.

The second it did so, the quakes escalated into tremors and the room rattled so much that my ears went deaf and my eyes involuntarily darted about.

"Gack..!" I choked out when I felt the wall cave in on my back and threaten to completely bend me backwards until I found myself falling forward and face-planting into the vibrating earth. "Ow..." I muttered to myself while being drowned out. It didn't hurt, but it would only feel right; after all, I did just hurtle face-first into the rumbling, hard ground. I think my nerves were just too tired of feeling pain.

The tremoring seemed to depreciate by a little. Through the locks of my hair I saw a flash of red.

"Get up! Let's go!" one of the grunts demanded angrily.

I tried to move, but to my surprise, I stayed idle. "I can't move..!" I feuded, my voice muffled due to my lips being pressed against the ground, which did not taste all too lovely. _'I can't move or feel anything... What the heck?!' _I thought, trying to move any limb whatsoever but failing to do so. The only thing that I could move were my tongue and lips apparently. At least I could talk, but being buried under tumbling rocks didn't sound at all too pleasant. _'Is this where it ends?'_

Suddenly, I felt two arms curve themselves under my underarms and start hauling me away; everything above my midsection was flopping about in their hold while everything beneath my waist was dragged on the floor.

_'Nope,'_ I thought ungratefully, piqued at my vulnerable position. I couldn't even tilt my head up to look where we were going, leaving the bland floor for me to stare at. _'Well... At the very least, I don't have to taste the floor anymore?' _I offered to myself, trying to lift my mood.

The color of stone under me changed from near pitch black to just plain dark, indicating that we left the room before it could cave in. The grunts pulled me into an ungraceful turn, my legs jerking and slapping a wall.

I wanted to so desperately look back, but my neck wouldn't obey my commands. _'What's going on in there?!'_ I thought. Then it dawned on me. _'Could it be...'_ I wanted to shake my head, denying my idea. _'No... Cheren can't cause an earthquake.'_ I chuckled under my breath. '_Imagine if he could.'_ Suddenly, my mind snapped back to the situation at hand.

A deafening smash was heard from the room we left. It rang in my ears and the vibrating abruptly stopped, my vision focusing in one place again.

Suddenly, the two grunts halted. "Do you think we should check..?" he asked in a loud voice despite all of the noise ceasing.

_'Check for what..?'_ I wondered, trying to twist my head. _'Was something truly in there? Was it after me..?'_

"No," the other one rejected brutally. "We have orders specifically from King N and the Sages!" At least he was using his inside voice... somewhat...

_'Huh... So all of them figureheads ordered me out?' _I wondered. _'Something's up then...' _I decided to try my luck. "What's going on?!" I croaked, my voice hoarse from the screaming and for some other reason I couldn't fathom.

The only sounds now were the grunts' hurried and rhythmic footsteps and my clothing dragging against the floor.

"Shut up!" one demanded as the two continued to haul me to nowhere.

If I had feeling in my face, I could have sworn it was red right now. "Hey, buddy! A simple 'no' would've sufficed!" I yelled back.

"Don't talk back," he retorted, "unless you're willing to face the consequences!"

"What consequences?!" I challenged. "I already can't _feel _anything, my voice is leaving me, and I could have _died _back in there from the sounds of it, but for some reason, you two busted me out with apparent _orders_!" I retorted. "Quite frankly, I'm taking it that if something bad were to happen to me, it'd be on your two heads!"

"Well it's on your head now!"

"What?" I stifled before feeling an overpowering dizziness in my head as my vision started to blur. The pain came after as I felt my eyes start to close. _'Oh... I had that... coming...'_

_"Whiny little pest..."_

* * *

I bolted awake. _'Earthquake!' _I thought, hysterically looking around myself. I immediately ceased my movements and winced when I felt a pain erupt from my neck. _'Oh wait... Didn't that already happen?'_ I twitched my eye open and tried to get a hold of my surroundings again.

The interior looked the same as the other room except that the camouflaged door was to the wall on my left instead of the one across from me. I noticed that my field of vision was lower than usual and that there seemed to be no natural light flowing in, meaning no window.

"Hm..?" I hummed lethargically as I looked down as low as I could without stressing my neck. I was sitting on the ground. _'Does that mean that I'm handcuff-free?'_ I attempted to lift up my arms, which weren't as sore as my neck, but they trembled anyway, the apparent chains on my wrists shingling in response. I dropped them to the cold ground and scowled. _'Nope...'_

I felt a slight pull on my chain, a rattling metal sound in concordance.

"Huh..?" I looked to my sides and saw that the chains were indeed moving.

The pulling became stronger and soon the chains stopped dwindling, pulling me against the wall. Whatever clean air I had left in my lungs was knocked out of me and replaced with much more mustier... air. My arms started to levitate slowly, and I felt as they were going to transform into a pair of magnificent wings and take off by the way they were angled.

The pulling became even stronger as it started to drag me upwards against the wall. Even through my clothing, I could tell that this wall was much more rougher than the one I was previously put up against. Once I was at a position where my arms were being stretched to their limits and to the point where I thought my now brittle bones would snap, the pulling stopped and the metal sounds ceased echoing about the room. I was in a crucifixion pose once more, but this time, a much tighter one.

A few moments of silence allowed me to think. _'What was the point of that..?'_ I wondered. _'Couldn't they just leave me on the floor? Why couldn't I just be restraint free?' _I felt terrible. My mind couldn't even process much right now.

The blended door to my left finally opened, but unlike other times, no light source came flowing in. The room remained dark. It wasn't until even a few more seconds after that someone entered. His or her identity was ephemerally masqueraded until my dry eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was King N. He situated himself in the center of the room, but instead of looking at me, faced forward to the wall on my right, almost as if he didn't know I was there. The door closed behind him on its own.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"D-Do what?" I replied feebly. I frowned as best as I could. I didn't realize that I sounded this week. My throat was dry, so was that it? _'Water...'_

"Hm..." King N didn't sound the least bit content.

I felt tired. No, that would be the wrong word. Groggy, perhaps? Lethargic? I felt tired, but not the least bit sleepy. I was tired in a way that... I just wanted to stop. I was sure that my body was hurting right now, but my nerves were depleted of what little energy they had. How I could even talk was a wonder.

"_I said, _'Did you have anything to do with the Excadrill?'" he repeated irritably. His green hair was so luminous in the dark that it made my eyes dizzy. I could have sworn that he had two heads._  
_

"Wh-What's an Excabill?" I asked stupidly. My frown deepened, if that was possible. I hated showing weakness.

King N laid his on his knuckle. That, or he engulfed his fist. I inferred the former. "So I thought..."

I found the audacity to question him, even in the state that I was in. "Wh-What went on back there?" I asked. Then I hacked out a good handful of desiccated coughs. _'Can't speak too fast or the breath'll leave...'_ Quite frankly, my thoughts didn't make that much sense, but I spoke slower anyway. "H-How long have I b-been out?" With those words, I felt myself feel even weaker. "O-Oh... And w-water?" I requested. "Th-That is... unless you guys are p-purposely p-putting me th-through de-de... dehydration." I made a mental note to not use long words either.

"..." I thought King N said something, but I couldn't hear.

"S-Say again?"

The mumbling stopped. Apparently, I cut him off. "It's nothing."

"Th-There's n-no way it was n-nothing..." I retorted, but didn't pursuit the topic any more. "Wh-Why am I up here?" I felt like I was missing an even bigger point.

"The Sages believe you were concerned with... what happened."

"The earthquake... I-It was real?" I asked, disbelief evident in my feeble voice.

"Yes," he replied. "Apparently, your restraints are a safety precaution."

"I-I was restrained last time too," I reminded him. "What diff...fference would it make?" There was a slight pain in my throat. I was sure that my whole body was in pain, but my nerves were so depleted of energy that pain didn't even matter. The only thing that mattered was _'water...' _Even so, I felt I was missing an even bigger point. _'Wait... Didn't I think that through already?'_

"... Beats me." King N sighed and finally turned around. He looked at me, almost with what I thought was pity, but could have easily been a delusion. "This isn't right... This isn't what I envisioned."

And dare I say, "What?"

He shook his head, blurring his whole body. The only thing I could make out clearly now were his eyes.

"What w-was that? That e-earthquake..." My eyes drooped. _'This can't be the end, it's too cliche'd. I don't even feel like I'm dying. Yet again, I've never been one to feel too much to pain...'_ I gave a dry, humorless chuckle. _'Hehe... I'm just kidding myself. I'm being over dramatic.'_

King N turned away and left the place again.

Without even thinking, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Hilda... Hilda..."_

_'No...' _I wanted to be left alone. I tried to open my eyes, just to see who it was, but all my eyelids did were twitch.

_"Take it." _I felt a second hand on my shoulder. Apparently, one had already been on my other.

'_I can't...' _What was this thing that I had to take?

Someone sighed. One hand was lifted from one of my shoulders.

I felt something pressed to my lips. I furrowed my brows. _'It's cold...' _Something started slowly trickling down my chin. I could feel the clothing around my neck get damp, if only slightly. _'Water..?'_ Without a care or concern in the world, I found the strength to slowly part my lips.

The water came tumbling down my throat, and it was like a switch was hit.

I opened my mouth more and gulped ravenously. _'Dehydration isn't supposed to work like this... But I'm not complaining.' _I didn't care that some of it was leaking out of the cup and onto my face. The top of my robe was probably drenched.

_"You were knocked out for longer than you may think..."_

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision took what felt like a while to focus.

Next to me, King N was crouching down and he... he was the one serving me water with his own hands.

I felt a tinge of annoyance. I lifted up my hands despite the weight put on them by my metal shackles and gripped the cup to hold it myself, but he wouldn't let go. Not having the energy to argue, I simply held my tongue and finished the remains of what was in the cup. I reluctantly let go of what I deemed a holy grail and let my hands fall back down to my sides, letting the weight of the metal restraints win.

King N retracted the cup and placed to to his side but remained situated on the floor next to me.

I felt just the tiniest bit thankful, a thought which repulsed me. _'What is this? Stockholm syndrome?' _I teased myself. At the very least, I was starting to think like my regular self again. "Thanks..." I muttered. I closed my eyes. "S-So how long was I knocked out..?" I asked, coughing immediately after. From then on, I decided to speak much slower.

His hand was still on my shoulder. He shook it. "Longer than you should have... Though that is the fault of what inadequate care has been placed on you."

My reaction was late. I gave a dry, humorless, chuckle. "Th-That _would _explain th-things..." _  
_

"That's not the answer you're expecting," he pointed out, "but-"

"Y-You've been instructed to l-leave me in the d-dark..."

This time, after a second or two, King N gave a dry, humorless, chuckle.

I was a bit surprised, to be honest, but my features wouldn't show it.

He shook me again. "Open your eyes."

"M-More water..." I bargained. I actually had to stop myself from smirking.

"Later."

"Wh-Why..?"

"Because taking in so much water during the state of dehydration can potenti-"

"N-No." I didn't even bother to joke to myself about cutting off royalty. "I-I mean... Your treatment isn't exactly n-nice... b-but qu-quite frankly... I-I've always imagined that c-criminals a-aren't exactly treated th-the best..." I explained. _'Not that I am either, but I doubt that many criminals get treated by King N's personal hand.'_

"... Because you're not a criminal."

I opened my eyes, but I could only do so with them half-lidded. "Y-You said that I d-didn't anger the Light Stone, right..?" I asked. "S-So was that light show orchestrated..? W-Was it j-just an excuse to impound me..? Wh-What did I do..?" I demanded, but the shakiness of my voice didn't amplify it. "What am I n-needed for? Is L-Lord Ghetsis just tr-trying to f-finish it..?"

"Finish what?" asked King N.

"N-Nothing..."

King N looked suspicious, but I suppose my weak state didn't allow him to pursue his curiosity.

My eyes fluttered around me and I finally noticed the stiffness in my neck. I was actually sitting on the ground, slouching so that the only thing touching the wall was my head. While my wrists were still restrained, I wasn't hung against the wall like last time. I attempted to sit up.

N didn't use much effort to push down on my shoulder. "Don't waste your energy."

I succumbed to my overpowering lethargy and continued to slouch.

N retracted his hand. "I suppose you're wondering why you're in such a position."

I weakly nodded my head. I could barely even think straight, so the effect of strain on my limbs was much worse.

"Like I said, the Sages had suspected that you had some sort of part in the... _attack_ two days ago."

My eyes twitched wide and I jolted up, using up what little energy I had just replenished. "T-Two days ago..?!" I squeaked. I went into a coughing fit. _'So I was unconscious for at least a whole day?! And even before that... The days all add up..!'_

N laid another hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down. He nodded as he retracted his hand. "Yes," he said, "and because of that suspicion, it was thought that it would be best if you were constantly restrained, especially in my presence."

'_That explains why I was pulled up into a crucifixion when he was about to come in,' _ I thought to myself. _'But why not now?' _I looked around myself. '_Oh, right... Because in this state I'm practically a potato.' _I thought over N's words again. "'Attack,' you s-say..."

N seemed to silently berate himself on his slip but he answered anyway. "Yes," he confirmed. "There was a pokemon that infiltrated the castle."

_'So I am in N's Castle...'_ I noted. "S-So why w-would a pokemon attack you..?" I inquired. "D-Don't they all ad-dore you or something..?"

N shook his head. "This particular pokemon... We could tell that it _belonged_ to a trainer," he said bitterly.

My ears perked up at the word. "H-How..?"

"Someone saw two people on the castle grounds."

_'Two people... Could it be?' _I wondered. _'Nah... Cheren and Bianca would never do that. Would they?' _I furrowed my brows. _'Nah... How could they cause an earthquake with a Snivy and an Oshawott?' _My mind wandered again. _'Then there's Hilbert... But N said two people. Who else would assist him? And why would Hilbert even try to help me?'_

"While that could be interpreted different ways, there was a flash of red light at one point."

"..." I thought about asking more about it, but I figured it would be too suspicious. _'After all, even if I was concerned with that attack, I didn't even know I was,'_ I admitted to myself. "What am I here f-for..?"

N shook his head. "I can't tell you yet."

"Wh-When can you..?"

"When I fulfill my task."

"Th-That befriending thing... right..?" I asked. "W-Were you hoping to get by on S-Stockholm syndrome..?" The question was semi-jocose, but I was curious anyway.

"That wasn't _my _intention."

_'So it was someone else's intention,' _I noted.

N sighed. "I honestly don't know how to go about this."

"W-Well first... a p-person doesn't take to well in being trapped in a d-dungeony-type prison..." I pointed out. "A-And secondly... Food is good... Food is necessary... J-Just like _water_..."

The look on N's face showed that he was conflicted.

"Let me guess... the S-Sages' advice... r-right?" I asked.

He didn't even need to answer; the answer was plain on his face.

"Th-Thought so... And how many friends do th-they have..?"

"Not many," N admitted. He sighed and crossed his arms. "But quite frankly, I don't plan on giving in to your deceitfulness. I stand by their decisions."

_'He really is a puppet king, isn't he?' _I thought jokingly. _'He's like a... a... man-child.' _I restrained myself from giggling aloud. Then I sighed. "How's about I m-make you a deal..?" I offered. _'Really, the lack of food and water is messing with my head.'_

N looked at me questioningly, words unneeded.

"Alright... I'll be your f-friend, but in return..." I thought it over. _'Okay, so I gotta add some outrageous requests to this so I have something I can drop during the negotiation.' _I cleared my throat, even though it really wasn't necessary. "... you tell me wh-why I'm here... you let me o-out of this place... I get half of the c-castle... and I become the queen of Unova... No relation to you... of c-course..."

N looked completely clueless for a few seconds because he smirked to himself and chuckled under his breath. The same smirk he wore when I was dragged over here.

_'Hey, he got that some parts of that were a joke,' _I observed with amusement. _'Well, good for him.'_

"I can't guarantee any of your requests," he said, regaining his serious demeanor. His smirk faded into a similar smile, but much more laid back and playful. "I'd have to consult the Sages about letting you out of your current living quarters, and as to why you are here... Once I'm positive we're at least well acquainted, I'll tell you."

I sighed. "So it's the same ans-swer anyway..." I rolled my eyes. "Well... I'm not too good with making friends either... s-so this'll be a first in a while for b-both of us..."

There was an awkward silence between us since neither of us could think of what to say. N made it clear that he wasn't going to leave yet.

"S-Say something..." I finally requested. _'You really don't know how badly I wanna get out of here.'_

"... What's there to say?" he asked.

"I dunno... Anything to get me out of th-this dank room..." I decided that I probably had to start any form of conversation. _'Once he sees me as a friend, he'll probably answer anything I have,' _I thought to myself. "Hm... So you said that you're friends w-with lots of pokemon, right..?" I stopped stuttering as much as I had earlier, but I still had to speak slower to satisfy my semi-dry lungs.

He nodded. "Correct."

"Well, how do you befriend th-them..?"

He closed his eyes. "I already tried that on you, and you jumped away and called me a 'freak,'" he recalled bitterly.

I laughed awkwardly, but it sounded more like I was choking. "Right... Well, how else..?"

"Other than petting and kind words..?" he asked, but it was mostly to himself. "It's either any of those actions or they're just naturally attracted to me."

I joked under my breath, "I can see why, pretty boy..."

"What?"

"Nothing..." My eyes narrowed in slight amusement. "I mean, you seem like the a kind a' guy..." And it wasn't a lie either. Had I encountered N _not _in a prison cell, I probably would've thought so too. _'He seems pretty naive for a King... That, or he's putting up a really good front.'_

"Tell me about yourself," he requested spontaneously.

"What's there to know..?"

"You said you had a Tepig, right?" he asked. "How did you meet him?"

"At a breeder..." I said obviously. "But if you meant why I chose him... I was with two friends... We all decided to get different pokemon... but they let me choose first because I coerced them into getting one with me..." I recalled fondly. "The breeder showed us a Tepig... a Snivy... and an Oshawott... Tepig didn't look like he liked where he was... but I saw that he was the most hyper... carefree... and energetic... even if he didn't show it... I felt like I could relate..."

N nodded, apparently in deep thought.

"What about you..?" I asked. "I barely know anything about _you_..." I pointed out. "And considering that you... for some reason I have yet to been told... want to be acquainted with me... I figured that I should at least know something about you... _Your Highness..._"

"I suppose so..." N said. "What would you like to know?"

"Other than what I've previously asked... taking it that you weren't lying about being able to talk to them... how did you gain such an ability to talk to pokemon..?"

"I've just always had it," N replied with hesitancy, almost as if he didn't know the answer himself. "When Sage Ghetsis found me, I somehow already knew how to speak the way people do, but prior to that moment, I've never spoken to people at all."

I nodded. "Ah... So how did you obtain the Light Stone..?"

N closed his eyes and spoke with hesitancy again. "I just had it..." He seemed curious to know of its origins as well.

"So where did Lord Ghetsis find you..?"

"... I don't remember."

"And do you still visit the pokemon you used to live around..?"

"They come to me, actually," he said with a fondness in his voice.

"That must be great..." I commented. "Being around pokemon all the time... To be honest... I was going to become a field operator just to get close to them... but... seeing your new laws in process is going to make that impossible now... isn't it..?" I stopped after that. _'I better cut myself off before I unintentionally admit to my felonies in the forest,'_ I thought with a mute chuckle.

N paused for a moment before proclaiming, "You confuse me."

"As do you..." I retorted. "Why bother trying to acquaint yourself with me though..?" I wondered. "Can't you just threaten me with compliance..?"

"I suppose I could," N mused. "The Sages wanted me to do so initially."

Well, that definitely got my attention.

"However, it isn't befitting for a Hero to be reduced to a slavish state," he said.

"'Hero'..?" I echoed. _'Now that I think about it... Didn't Cheren say something about N being a Hero?' _I thought. I inwardly cursed to myself. '_If only I had been paying attention... Maybe what he said wasn't a 'fairy tale,' as Lord Ghetsis put it.' _I furrowed my brows. _'So why can't I remember? I don't think it was me not paying attention that's keeping me from remembering, so what was it? Me getting beat up? The knock on the head that was apparently two days ago? Possibly longer due to me falling asleep again?'_ I thought hurriedly.

N shook his head.

"..." I was not at all content with him dodging the explanation. I looked away from his face and into my lap. _'My head's starting to feel like it's shaking...'_ It was getting hard for my eyes to focus on one thing too. _'Maybe it's because of my neck's position...' _I considered. Using what little energy I had, I shakily pushed myself against the floor in an attempt to get me into a better sitting position.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that N was only watching.

I winced when I felt myself getting more and more drained. Finally, my arms gave in and I fell back what little distance I gained. _'It's no use,'_ I sighed irritably. I closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on mine. "Wake up."

"... I am awake..." I retorted. "I'm just tired..."

"You're not supposed to go back to sleep until you've regained your strength," he warned. "Or at least... That's what the goddesses told me."

_'Alright, I was about to believe him on his 'talking to pokemon' claim, but now he talks to goddesses?' _

N seemed to catch on to my suspicions. "The goddesses are another rank of power in the Regime," he explained. "You can say that they have just as much power as the Sages, but they don't deal with public affairs. Most of their work is done within the ranks, so that is why not many people know of them."

I nodded. I was starting to feel dizzier; that shaking feeling increased by only a little, but I was feeling really sensitive right now.

N retracted his hand and moved it to my shoulder. He shook it a little.

"Stop..." I requested. "That's making me dizzier..."

N stopped. "You're dizzy now?"

"Yeah... I feel like the room's vibrating..."

He retracted his hand. "Could it be..?"

I cracked open an eye. "What..?" I asked.

N shook his head. "It's nothing." With that, he stood up and circumvented my body. I watched him leave. Once he closed the stone door, there was an echoing bang.

"Ah..." I winced. The sound gave me an immense headache. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder what caused him to leave.

* * *

_..._

_I felt like I was being lifted. Slowly but roughly. Mysterious tremors. The sound of metal hitting metal and the earth moving._

_I opened my eyes half-lidded for a second. "Huh... The ground is shaking..."_

_Though I didn't have a care in the world as my lethargy engulfed me._

_..._

* * *

"What..?" I muttered to myself, grousing in my sleep. There was a severe pounding in my head, no, my whole body. I reluctantly pried open my eyes and they shot open the next second. "The ground..! It's shaking..!"

I had an odd sense of deja-vu that was completely unrelated to that other earthquake two, or more, days ago. But this earthquake was much more violent. I was actually swinging against the wall. The metal chains, though stretched to the limits and holding my arms, were making loud, piercing, rattling sounds themselves.

_'Another trainer attack?' _I wondered. I didn't think too much of it, though, as I was too preoccupied with my own predicament.

It could have been my paranoia or my inability to think straight due to near dehydration and dizziness, but I felt like the ceiling was going to cave in on me any second.

_'Why am I hung up anyway?!' _I thought angrily, shakily gritting my teeth. _'Do they honestly think I have something to do with this?!'_

Suddenly, the violent shaking escalated even more, and I felt like the source was right behind me. I was actually bouncing in place and the whole room kept vibrating in and out of my field of vision. It was impossible to focus. The whole room became a moving blur.

I clenched my eyes tightly to stop myself from getting dizzier at the scene. _'What the heck is going on?!'_

Suddenly, the loudest "bang" of rocks came from above me as I felt some of the eroding dust nest itself in my disgruntled hair. The quaking stopped immediately after, but I heard something land in the middle of the room, the weight of it creating a mini-quake of its own.

I peeped an eye open, followed by the next one.

Something was standing in the middle of the room, looking at me with a scowl. It was slightly illuminated by the hole it created above me. Not too soon after, I was able to identify it as a pokemon, but no pokemon I had ever seen before.

Completely clueless and at the mercy of this _thing,_ I stupidly muttered. "Exabill..?"

The pokemon scoffed and crossed its arms.

* * *

**... Ignorance and Stupidity, or Delusions and Reality : End**

* * *

So, I was writing... And then I tried to save. And apparently I wasn't logged into FF. I have the worst luck...

As you can see, the continuation won, so here you go... And none of you seemed against raising the rating to "T," so yeah.

And Hilda stops calling N "King N" on purpose.

Hopefully, I implied Ferriswheelshipping enough... I've never been too good at romance, so sorry if that didn't appease you ferriswheelshippers.

Thank you to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed, and if I don't reply to your review, please tell me, because I like to reply to all of them. And thanks for reading too.

(Next update may be delayed because I'm finally almost done writing the next chapter for my main fic) I have to say, this fic is coming out a lit differently than I originally head-cannoned it, and I must say... I don't like it.

If you celebrate it, Merry Christmas... Eve!

* * *

_Guest Review Response_

TGIF : Unfortunately, Ghetsis has a whole army of grunts, so we may need more than some torches of pitchforks. How's a bazooka? =D Thanks for the feedback!


End file.
